Cross the River
by Rap's
Summary: (5th chapter up!) This is the story of my favorite Knight and King (Lavitz and Albert- ya know!?) two friends who are forced to grow up amongst the turmoil of a divided country. Ever wondered what happened BEFORE
1. Angel's Prayer

~*Cross the river: Chapter 1 -- Angels Prayer*~

*Cross The River*  
Chapter 1- Angels Prayer.  
Written by Rap's ([RaptorJNB@aol.com][1])

This fanfic has been written to explore both the friendship and lives existing between two of my favorite characters- Lavits and Albert of Legend of Dragoon. The fic begins four months after the death of his majesty Carlo, and upon the day that his queen, Alexia, passes on. My only other notes? This will take some liberty with the original LOD storyline. Up until Lavits dies, in any case. I think this story might serve as an interesting interpretation of interactions between the royalty and Lavits' family- who have always served the duchy of Basil (as it's called now- in anycase). Not to mention I finally get to give a more vibrant past to two great characters from LOD! This will contain drama and aghast (mwa ha;) some mischief, mayhem, and a nice enough dose of action.  
  
*grins* Just give the fic a chance. By the way- My inspiration to write this first began when Albert mentions in the game that he and Lavits had been childhood friends. It was all well and good that Dart and Lavits got along so well- but taking into consideration the facts that both Albert and Lavits' fathers had been murdered, the two families have had obvious interaction for a deal of time, and that there seems to be an interesting past behind them both- I wish the game dealt a bit into this area. *sigh* oh well! That what writers like me are for, right? hehehe- even if I'm not very good!  
  
Overall Rating: R  
(I like blood...)  
  
Characters you may not know- but definitely need to know. ;)  
  
Servi Slambert: Lavits' devoted father. In the game- you learn of his death. In this fic, considering it occurs in the past, he'll be a major character.  
  
Greham: Servi's Best man... but if you know the game you know this relationship turns deadly.  
  
Mai Slambert: Servi's wife, Lavits mother. The name is of my own creation, as it were never mentioned in game.  
  
Alexia: Albert's mother. She was never even mentioned in the game at all. Basically, she's my own original character- so please ask permission if you would like to use her. *grins* I took the name from Resident Evil: Code Veronica. my GOD that game kicks ass!  
  
Advisor Noish (Minister Noish): The advisor to the king.  
  
Emperor Doel: Albert's uncle, Carlo's brother.  
  
King Carlos (Carlo): Albert's father, murdered by his brother Doel.  
  
Emporor Diaz: He's Zeig- who is actually Melbu Frahma, who is persuading Doel. Er... yeah.  
  
Albert and Lavits: Our hero's *yay!!!* :)   
  
  
***  
  
Introduction:  
  
Serdio had once stood as both the strong and unchallenged sentinel of an ancient world. A beautiful continent, vast in her life, culture and history. Devoid of true hate- of true fear. Above her mountains and below her soil lay the heart of Soa and the will of the Divine tree. A country full of existence, and the desire to exist.  
  
She knew this, of course. Her people knew this, and the vast line of royal blood that was country and crown had reigned upon her as a family considered to be one of the oldest in all of Endiness. Tied to them were the distant, 11,000 year old threads of horror and oppression. A past ended by the valiant Dragon Campaign. It was not only the historians that lay thankful for the age in which they now lived. And as a reminder of what lay behind them was an offering of peace that had existed into this very future. The Moon Gem. A stone of mystery and power, it had been sealed inside the body of each heir to the throne since it's creation back into the dawn of peace.  
  
Fortified against the world if need be, it is ironic that Serdio would be confronted by demons from within in later years. Oppression began to stem not from the long lost Winglys- but from the trusted royalty themselves. An outsider had married into the line- Carlos Segean- and by taking Alexia's hand in marriage, he would single handedly disrupt further an already troubled nation. Until the day of his assassination, in anycase.   
  
Now, with his death, Carlos would leave a country on the brink of civil war that had begun at the hands of his powerful brother Doel. There was nothing to stop the emerging graves but Alexia- true ancestor of the bloodline- and she had fallen very ill.  
  
So my story begins on the day of her death- with the son she would leave behind, the father he was never meant to know- and the adventures of two thereafter.  
  


***  
Chapter 1: Angels Prayer  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is she?" Servi asked- voice hushed as his heavy boots struck the marbled floor beneath them. He walked quickly, worry gripping his frame, sudden dread gnawing deeply into the pit of his stomach.  
  
A woman walked with him, only just able to keep his long stride, and answered in a hurried voice that nearly had him at the point of running.  
  
"Her chamber, Servi. A week now. She can't move and speaking is painful. We've tried to get her to eat, but she refuses everything except an occasional liquid. It's you she's been waiting for, knight." The maid beside him lowered her voice in sadness. "I think... I think that maybe your face might be all she's stayed alive to-"  
  
"Don't say it." He growled, right hand clenching as they approached Alexia's bedroom. The smooth white halls were becoming more cluttered with people now. Nobles, Advisors, the damned Clergy. Each in their respective attire made a graceful move from his path- their edgy reflections gliding away over the cream colored floor like the echoes of frightened ghosts.   
  
Vultures...  
  
"Sir Servi..." came a familiar voice. A gruff, commanding tone he could recognize in a sea of delirious madmen. It sliced through the excited whispers of gathered aristocrats- breaking their soft words and grinning smiles.  
_  
~Smile indeed- you fools. Smile at me, and your teeth will shatter back into the very mind that bore your greed.~_  
  
Though, in all truth, the faces that drifted around him were somber ones. Their words held no joy- only a lifeless, dull tone of converse that might stray from him- to his ratty warriors armor, or then to the woman that lay dying a few doors down the cool hall.   
  
But then, appearance told nothing of what he could truly see behind each quick glance and muttered comment.  
  
"Sir Servi..." The voice said again. A bit more forcefully. The pretty young maiden at his side had long ago left him for other company, and his whirling thoughts now ignored the form of a tall regiment Captain.   
  
"Sir Servi, please..." And this time, a hand firmly closed upon his wrist. "Wait a moment, Noish wishes a word with you."  
  
He shouldn't have been angry, but the Serdian knight shook the grip away and spun in place with an impressive clank of metal against metal. His armor seemed to strain as both arms raised in a bout of fury, and it vibrated when his voice took livid root on the ears around them.  
  
"DAMN Noish!" he snarled, a sweep of short blonde hair falling into the green of his left eye. "I have been kept long enough by the petty strings of his court, and it will do you well to leave me be!"  
  
The regiment captain- tall and sturdy as he was, took a quick step back. "Sir- I am sorry. Yet, having come from the battles, Noish dearly-"  
  
But Servi was off again- eyes pinned ahead to the broad double doors at the end of the hall. Not another delay- not another single conversation, would keep him from Alexia's side. He barked curses behind his left shoulder as the Captain began to implore him yet again- but as his hand finally rested upon the entrance to the Queen's chamber- each plea fell on deaf ears.  
  
The thick door opened after a sharp click echoed into the corridor, and the cool air of the hall was replaced with the suffocating weight of sickness.  
  
He closed it shut behind him with a dead thump of motion.  
  
The room was dim, despite the early afternoon sunlight that dared to creep through large windows at either side of his frame. Below them, to his left and right, were bookcases filled to the brim with information and literature and fantasy. His boots drummed slowly against the blues of a floor rug that traveled a distance from the door- to the area ahead- and ahead lay only three simple chairs, a table, and two woman who stared anxiously towards him.  
  
Behind them, a bed lay like a coffin. White sheets and white dress and pale woman- all yielding such an image of beautiful death that a sob clutched at his throat.  
  
"Servi...?" One of the nurses began, stepping towards him lightly. "You are Servi, yes?"  
  
He nodded, softly.  
  
"Then, please-" and the nurse who had spoken gestured towards the bed. "She's been asking for you."  
  
Sometime later, he might have wondered what sort of site he had been- so cautiously approaching Alexia's bedside. His strong frame would have looked defeated, eyes wanting to dart everywhere but her. The attire he wore was a twisted mass of battlements; having been scathed by an incomprehensible number of swords and shimmering spells. There was blood caked in the welts of his armor. There was dirt streaking his face, hands, and the stiff traveling garments that his armor did not obscure.  
  
He didn't really hear his own voice direct a thin; "Leave us..." to the two other woman. Nor did he truly register their hastened departure. The world had narrowed in a few confusing seconds to he, and the woman before him.  
  
She was as she had always been in appearance, he supposed. But the light peach skin he remembered was now snow pale. There was no life lingering in a frame he knew to be always lively. No smile etched at lips previously upturned in a kind or patient smile. Alexia was simply there, ridged over her deathbed. The white bedding ended just at the rise of her chest, and when she breathed, the breath was a torturous intake.  
  
Servi carefully raised one hand, slipped away it's blood-stiff glove, and brushed a strand of light honey-brown from the delicate angle of her face.   
  
"Alexia... It is Servi." He spoke softly to her ear. "I am here."  
  
She murmured something, head moving just slightly as his voice attempted to call her awake. Her full mouth pressed into a thin line, struggling against eyes that did not want to open.  
  
Servi swallowed hard- remembering back to when her illness had begun. It was not a contagious thing, but one of the deeper body. It seemed that death had grown bored with the battlefield and, in his restless state, a nameless minion of his legion was permitted to wander. To search for not so typical a slay among the bellowing armies of Serdia. How, or why it choose Alexia was meant to be forever the mystery that would plague his heart- but whatever the reason; she lay in it's grip. And she would remain within until the kill was made.  
  
"Servi?" Came a timid word.  
  
The voice cut through his thoughts mercilessly, only adding to the pain he felt with a weight of several more tons. Had he not been leaning over the smooth bedside of Alexia- perhaps his left knee wouldn't have sunk to the ground, with the right following shortly thereafter.   
  
"And, young man..." he began, hoarsely. "Where have you been?"  
  
There was no answer, but Servi could hear the soft steps of a child coming near from a room that lay adjoined to the queen's own. He did not need to look to see the figure. Only imagine. And what could that boy possible think of him, kneeling before the body of a dying woman, hunched as if he might have been dealt some crucial blow?  
  
"I went for water." The small voice replied, light tones full with a type of purpose. Servi watched the boy's shadow drift behind him a moment, and then it moved fluidly to his left and let a body take place of the previous frame.   
  
"They said I should keep her brow cool." He went on, mechanically. "So I can help the nurses in her tending. Her fever is high, you know." And the child carefully balanced a bowl of clear water upon a small table and smoothed down a cloth in his left hand. "It's always very high, so I'm keeping her cool.   
  
Servi watched, a numbness creeping his body, as he carefully dampened the cloth and wrung it gently. Prince Albert, made early a king following the murder of his father, kept his face turned from Servi's blurring gaze and entirely upon the task at hand. The boy was a thin child. Lanky, with a straight fall of golden brown hair and the softest Hazel eyes. His brows, slightly downturned, would dart to his mother and then turn back just as quickly. A few moments later, and he'd carefully climbed the bed to begin patting a light band of sweat from Alexia's brow. His expression never faltered. Just a mask of concern and uncertainty- touched with a distinct feature that Servi could only compare with feeling lost.|  
  
Here was a child that knew his world was not unbreakable. That sometimes it would fall and, in doing so, would leave only two options for injury. Rise, and live stronger then before- or rise still, and live with the hindrance of a limp.  
  
Time told such stories.  
  
It was probably by chance that Alexia opened her eyes then; a sudden flutter of life stirring over her soft face. Albert stilled instantly in his tending, hand poised just above his mother's brow. It retreated slowly, and she followed the movements of her son with such a detached grace that it might have unnerved the small boy. If so, he gave no indication. Albert folded the cloth in his lap and smiled, albeit weakly.  
  
"Servi came, mom-" And his large eyes moved upon the Knight crouched before them. "He's at your left. Can you move-?  
  
Spoken by Alexia's child- the question could have almost made innocent such a horrible circumstance. Servi softly rose from his kneel, and carefully settled upon an edge of the smooth bed to fully face her majesty. One of her hands limply intertwined with Albert's small right hand, and her eyes- earthen and wide- rested quietly upon Servi's somber features.  
  
He didn't know if she could speak, and so spoke himself- words running from a throat that hadn't been sure it could have done so in past moments. There was a stillness in the room, as if the gentle wind outside and the far away rustle of voices had stopped- only a moment- to let his voice reign over all ears in it's deep, smooth tones. He was brief, but thorough, saying all the things she would have wanted to hear. That the battles were going well. That their losses had not been so many. That the people were becoming more hopeful- and moral had boosted within the ranks.  
  
But she only smiled, kindly- patiently, so that the Knight understood his own defeat.  
  
_Servi... my dear Servi. Do not hide me from the truth. For as you can read my eyes- I can read yours. And I know of the present in all it's bloodshed._  
  
The blonde took a deep breath, careful to keep the intake steady. She knew, of course. Alexia always knew. And no words of her own account could tell him better then the reply he saw in the pale contours of her face. Moments later, and he was shaken to watch a slight tremble run over her body. It was followed by the softest gasp- and a murmured;  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Servi pressed a hand over her right cheek, and closed his eyes under the soft, deathly cold surface of her skin. Weakly, her head turned into his gesture, and silence reigned again.  
  
Albert watched them, withdrawn in thoughts to complicated for the mind of a boy. This was his mother dying, with a man he trusted leaning gently over her inanimate frame. Light was dimming, and the room was fading. Had night so quickly come? He thought of demons- the ones Noish had spoke of. He'd said they were hunting for beauty and sacrifice, so found both in a country of hate. Between the soft whispers Servi now murmured into the darkening room, his mind ran with the image of a dreadful thing. One with wings like the books told. A crafty, clever creature- who was smarter then Servi and stronger then Greham.   
  
His father would have slapped him; believing in demon's indeed.  
  
But it could be, his thoughts reasoned. It could be- because there was no other explanation. The doctors did not know what it was that had gripped his mother. And so what invisible death- but the black and cunning, would else have chosen to take her from him? Demon's liked pretty things, didn't they?  
  
Of course, these could all be described as musings from a child who found more fear in the prospects that lay ahead then what withered in light of present circumstances. They were random thoughts stuck together in an attempt to find rational logic. An excuse for the workings of fate- in all it's cruelty.   
  
He didn't want to be alone- and that anticipation in itself made the world he would be faced with so much more frightening. His mother would die, and his father already had.  
  
Couldn't he go with them?  
  
But- a moment later- and Albert heard Servi gasp. The knight was looking at his mother with mix of shock, of unease, and disbelief. This is when he heard her quietly say;  
  
"A w..witness, love. Noish. br..ing hi..m." And she swallowed sharply." I can... entrust..."  
  
"Alexia-!" And his voice sounded as if it was pleading, even to his own ears. Servi firmly gripped her shoulders and watched painfully as she implored him with gaze alone. "... I cannot!"  
  
She almost seemed to sigh very slightly before one hand absently attempted to grip his again. She wasn't entirely coherent now, shaking her head just slightly as if trying to keep awake. "You a..re the only one, Servi. The only I wou..ld ever..."  
  
But that sentence too drifted off, and Servi watched as the queen slowly lapsed into silent torment. His throat was very dry- mind working faster then thought should have allowed. She'd asked him... asked him to do something that he... he just... And Servi felt his eyes close heavily as Albert touched his arm.  
  
"What did she say, sir Servi? Why are you crying?"  
  
The Serdian knight blinked his eyes, unused to the wetness that began to slide from their green depths. Upon looking at the child that so helplessly watched him- he knew the answer of course. He knew so many things he didn't want to know, and didn't know how to explain.  
_  
What do I tell you, young one? How can I explain that their are so many waiting for this moment.. Waiting until Serdio is left without a ruler? how can you understand your own age? That you are to young a heir to be throned? how can I possible make you see the cunning minds around us? The ones that perceive a chance to further their own greed and power!?_  
  
He couldn't, simply put. And Alexia had called for a witness. Someone who would come, who would stand, and who would hear for themselves as she bestowed he; Servi of Basil, the power of her throne. He; the only she could trust to use that power wisely, and then return it to her son when he had grown.  
  
"Sir?"   
  
Such patience, that small voice held. Albert- his mother's perfectly sculpted eyes and mouth forming the distinct patterns of concern that should never have been present on someone so young.  
  
Yet his features... The straight nose and narrow jaw capable of a wide smile... they did not belong to Carlos.  
  
They belonged to him.  
  
And the thought wracked Servi with an inner torment so sharp, and so painful- that a terrible sob ripped itself from his throat as if possessed and quite mad. His entire body was consumed by it in a bout of guilt and pain. His mind was being torn relentlessly into wavering flaps of memory. Everything shook, vibrated, and screamed.   
_  
Our child, Alexia! *Our* Child!! _  
  
Soa damn him if he could not protect this boy. If he could not take the power of the throne, keep the vultures away, and teach his son to be a king.  
  
"A witness, alexia..." Servi choked. His voice was broken with tears- his eyes pinned on the shocked prince that sat ridged over the bed before him. Slowly, that same gaze moved back unto Alexia, her soft eyes barely able to keep open. "Noish will be brought at once. Stay awake for me- for your son."  
  
And Albert, confused now, felt his mothers hand once again grip his as Servi immediately left the room. Following was a flurry of dim voices. Following that- a sharp order.   
  
He had once overheard two scribes speaking in the study outside his fathers room. One had said; that A moment, when remembered, will often reek of either your own mortality or your own ignorance.  
  
Albert would not understand this for many years to come. His small arms enfolded his mother, and his eyes slowly began to close as the gentle rhythm of her heart- if ever irregular and faint- lulled him quickly into slumber.  
  
Minutes passed...  
  
***  
  
Servi listened, detachedly, to the slow and even voice near him. It's tones came high and sharp. A voice that belonged to someone of leisure perhaps, or maybe great confidence.  
  
"-And so it has been said... and so it will be law..."  
  
And so continued Noish- brown hair falling in short wafts from his white and gold cap with every slight turn of the head. His piercing blue eyes were shrewd and not without intelligence. His mouth and nose were both straight lines of a defined nature.  
  
"-As Advisor, as lord and friend..."  
  
The night air flowed freely into the room from all windows- now ajar and letting the outside world within. He could feel the element ruffling his hair, lifting it and playing delicate strands into his line of vision. Some might catch on drying tears, others might blow snugly into new positions along his brow.  
  
"-By word of our queen, it is with judgment passed-"  
  
Fragments of Noish and his pointless speaking flickered in and out of Servi's mind. He was standing at the foot of Alexia's bed; unmoving, more still then the sleeping child that lay exhausted in his mother's arms. A numbness had crept into his body... colder then ice.  
  
"- Bestowed in honor, of honor, the throne of Basil..."  
  
Servi shut his eyes.  
  
"- Now shall rest in the hands of one; Trusted man and friend- Servi. Commander of the 1st knighthood. Guardsman of the royalty."  
  
His eyes opened to the sound of five different voices, all in unison saying a simple phrase that was not, if anything, just that.  
  
"It is known."  
  
And it was done.  
  
Noish stepped aside, a lean arm jutting from a thin expanse of cloth; the traditional white garments of The Advisor. He were gesturing to the other four that had been brought to the chamber now- Telling them silently that they had heard, that they were to leave, and that word was to be sent throughout castle and country. Automatically the nobles obliged, each nodding once to Servi before their thin frames move altogether from the chamber.   
  
The knight watched them go in a state that might have been detached- and perhaps a little dream-like. When Noish softly called his name in the silence afterwards, it took Servi a few moments to turn his head fully and gaze at the thin man beside him.   
  
"And you are willing Servi? You understand what you have just taken upon yourself?"  
  
Noish was walking around his body as he said this- towards the bed in which Alexia rested. The question was so utterly unnecessary that Servi might have laughed at another time. He watched the white robe trail behind Noish' ankles, settling as the advisor stopped in his short trek about the room.  
  
"It is her wish, and it is my duty." He answered after a hesitant moment.  
  
Noish simply blinked- icy gaze emotionless and stern. "You've answered neither of my questions."  
  
"Then accept my silence, Noish. Much has happened here, and I am not ready to give you that answer."   
  
Silence indeed.   
  
A brief waver of coiled anger shot through the knight as he studied Noish and his faceless expression. It was misplaced and unintentional- but the feeling swept him all the same. Breaking his sudden temptation to strike out (and violently...) Servi regained his height with a strech of broad shoulders and let a growling sigh slip from his throat.   
  
Noish simply blinked, crow-like eyes flickering in contrast to the stone of his face. It was with some bit of effort that he turned away then. Turned and crossed his arms, closed his eyes- reopened them. A thin hand reached from his expanse of flowing cloth and lightly gestured to mother and son.   
  
"You understand it will be soon. I have the surgeons close at hand- so when I leave...." And Noish turned back around in an abrupt fashion, features stern. " ... Once her Majesty has passed on, you must be prompt. Albert will need to receive the Moon Gem as quickly as possible- lest his mothers blood become cold before the transfer can be made."   
  
Those words... so inhuman. A shiver nipped at the base of his spine, and Servi could feel that tremor begin to crawl with merciless intention through the very fabric of his nerves.   
  
"Knight, do you hear me?"   
  
Another shiver. "I do. But one thing, advisor..."  
  
Noish rested back on his heels, lips a thin line and brows just as narrow. "Yes?"   
  
"Greham. Of the second knighthood. I ask that your fastest messenger send word to him. His presence will be greatly helpful in these approaching hours."   
  
Noish lightly tucked a stray bit of hair from one eye, and nodded directly afterwards. The room was fairly cold now- the night having swept gradually inwards this past half hour to clean the air within. briefly, and without much notice, a hand maiden had shifted among them. With her was a candle that lay gently cradled between slender hands, and like a ghost, it drifted with her from torch to torch which lined the pale stone walls. Sparks of flame danced between each taper- awakened to begin a short life in fire.  
  
It was done Carefully, quietly- as if lighting the planks of cremation that would soon claim Alexia's body.  
  
The rhythmic, unheard motions might had ended some mockery of a ceremony- as Noish swiftly exited the room without another word or glance. The maiden, hands withdrawing from where she had lit the last of the iron castings surrounding them, bowed with mournful grace and then followed. So quickly, things were happening. Ending. Servi's thoughts could only comprehend the passage of time in meager words that left his situation ever the more hollow. He stood alone again. Still, and blinking salt from heavy lids.   
  
The knight sat down over the bed, folded his hands in his lap.  
  
Minutes later, And the queen was dead.  
  
**** 

Revised 7/23/01 ^_^

  


   [1]: mailto:RaptorJNB@aol.com



	2. Bleeding Visionary

~*Cross the river: Chapter 2 -- Bleeding Visionary*~

*Cross The River*  
Chapter 2 - Bleeding Visionary  
Written by Rap's ([RaptorJNB@aol.com][1])

Notes:  
  
One thing I noticed awhile ago was that, as of yet, I've been spelling Lavitz name with an *s* at the end instead of a z. Uh... sorry about that. Heh. But I don't think I'm going to change something that seems to work in anycase. *Little grin* It'll only end up confusing a person who is ALREADY to easily confused! *cough* That being me...  
  
***  
  
Mai Slambert was not one to worry easily. Her person was a strong one- both sturdy in heart and in mind. Truth being, there really wasn't much that could get her up in tangles- or send panic through her spine at the first hint of danger. There never had been. She was, and would always be considered one of the most levelheaded people in all of Bale.  
  
Although today...  
  
Lavits watched with a hint of confusion as his mother's eyes trailed across the oak floor of their home. She'd seemed so lifeless this morning- no hum on her lips or jolt in her step. Nothing that gave her the characteristic upbeat nature he'd grown very well accustomed to. Twice now, he'd wandered to her arm and asked what the matter was.   
  
Each time he was shoo'd away- And Mai would tell him to go outside and play with the other boys of their town. Certainly not in a hostile way- but surely in one of sadness.  
  
"Mother..." The 11 year old blonde began yet again. "Something is wrong. Please tell me? Please don't sit like this all day?" He stood in front of her this time, mouth slightly open and eyes wide as he implored the short, fair skinned woman.   
  
A slender hand moved from her lap, ruffling the smooth fabric of her white dress, and passed through his hair lovingly.  
  
"Hush dearest. I am fine."  
  
And then a knock came at their door.  
  
Mai shot her attention instantly to the sound and stood- Lavits moving quickly behind her as she strode through their household. From the kitchen table at where she'd sat, to the living room, and then across a long carpet; The small boy hung back as his mother walked to the entranceway. At the very least- she was up and moving again. Had she been expecting someone?  
  
A smile spread across his face as Lavits realized who the visitor was.  
  
"Greham!" His mothers voice. "Please come in. I received word of your visit.." A shuffle of feet- the door closing with a thwump of motion.   
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Slambert."  
  
Mai walked from the short foyer- nodding to herself as Greham continued with both explanation and apology for his being late. In the light of early morning that streamed from windows nearby, Lavits shouted in greeting and waved as the 1st commander of the second knighthood fully entered his home. He had known the man since his earliest years.  
  
"Lavits!" And Greham smiled- a strong grin set in narrow, able features. He swept a fall of short, jet black hair to one side of his face and walked over to where Lavits had been standing. Mai smiled for the first time that day. "How are you m'boy!?  
  
"Quite fine, sir!" Lavits beamed. In the presence of another knight, he could not help the action. Afterall- in coming years it would be he who wore the crest of Serdio.  
  
"Good then. Very good." The armor surrounding his thick chest gave a rattle as Greham patted him twice over the shoulder. "I swear to you Mai, he's getting bigger each time I see him!"  
  
"His fathers blood, perhaps." Mai said- calm voice serene and quiet. A moment later, and she gestured for him to sit on one of the large floral couches that adorned their living area. Greham simply smiled a thank you, but waved apologetically to decline the offer.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot stay for more then a few moments Mrs. Slambert. I simply came to inform you that in about an hour, you should be escorted to the Castle Indels as requested by Advisor Noish. I know both this and my visit may be sudden, but a woman of your experience must have grown used to the such by now."  
  
Mai simply nodded- registering the excitement that sprang to the face of her son. "I understand, Greham. Thank you. Would Lavits be along?"  
  
Greham smiled in the direction of her boy. "Indeed."  
  
The young blonde gave a triumphant shout and raised both hands into the air- forcing a chuckle from both his mother and the tall knight. "YES! Thank you! Mom- I'll be back, I'm gonna' tell Dakri!" His legs already began a sprint for the door until Mai deftly grasped him by the collar.  
  
"Not just yet, Lavits. Go upstairs and get cleaned up."  
  
"But mom!"  
  
"Upstairs- now."  
  
Smile still unbroken, Lavits simply caved into her demands and adjusted his course- now running instead to the long staircase that ascended to the second level of their home. Once the sound of his shoes were well overhead, Mai let out a long sigh and turned her attention fully on Greham.  
  
"He doesn't know yet?"  
  
And Mai shook her head. "No. Not much of anyone has yet been informed of Alexia's death. As it was I heard only last night by means of a messenger. But then- I think perhaps only both the nobles and those of the Knighthood have truly been sent official word as of just yet." Her thin, lithe frame quietly turned away from him, then moving herself to sit down. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply a moment. "Greham- please. I question none of what is asked of me- but what requires our presence? And at the castle no less?"  
  
Greham sighed and crossed his arms, foggy eyes distant. "I know not, my lady. I know only of whom it was requested- just as my presence too is a product of the such."  
  
She nodded silently. "And what of the prince?"  
  
Greham shifted the heavy armor that lay over both shoulders and knelt beside her a moment- thin hair blown just slightly over either eye by means of an open window. He smiled, albeit weakly.  
  
"No more questions. Your husband can explain better then I."  
  
Mai's eyes flew open, and Greham moved to cover her mouth with one hand before she could burst the name into echoes.  
  
"Yes, Mai. Servi is here."  
  
***  
  
With a distinct edge of weariness, one hand rose to his face and rubbed away the spill of fluid that had fallen there. He smeared it from skin that was cold- somewhat lifeless, and then returned to the task at hand. Pen moving with the detached grace of thought, words taken to ink with care, the knight ran sea green eyes up towards the woman that stood before him.  
  
"How long now?" he asked. A hushed voice.  
  
"He's slept a good portion of this morning, Servi. Although last night wasn't nearly so calm."  
  
"And the wound?"  
  
"Closing very slowly. The gem did not take to him well."   
  
Servi nodded. The manner one of both sadness and acceptance. He lowered his gaze again and took to the last sentence of his letter- a document that would be sent to those of the 1st knighthood still stationed in Hoax. He had left them on word of Alexia's final hours- but now it seemed this absence would be made longer by circumstance.  
  
"Should I be allowed to see him?" Servi began again, a final stroke of his hand ending temporarily the status of knighthood bestowed him. Hs power would be left with Greham now- a trusted friend.   
  
"I would think so, Sir Servi." The girl replied, nodding. She watched with large blue eyes as he sealed the parchment that should carry his message to Hoax. A slender hand reached out and grasped it carefully as he handed the letter to her. "Greham, your wife and son should be arriving shortly as well. Do you wish them brought here?"  
  
Servi rose then, hands still planted firmly over either side of the desk at which he'd sat. "Yes, please Fhana. I would be grateful."  
  
Fhana nodded gracefully. "Of course, sir..." and then she turned- exiting the small rectangular office in a quiet flow of her white fabrics. A silence left to collapse about him- Servi stood watching her exit a moment, and then straightened fully. Mind laden and heart weary, he turned a moment to regard a spanning double window behind him.  
  
The sun was just beginning to break midday over the western mountains of Serdio.   
  
Muttering a blessing to the deceased, Servi forced his boots to movement and began from the pale room. His mind was racing with the politics that now haunted him- cursed him, for all the blonde knew. Last night had been a sleepless one- full of nothing more then unanswered questions and adamant voices. All of which who voiced their outrage, or demanded a say, or felt Alexia's dying bestowment had been false in nature. They didn't approve of this change of power. Didn't approve of who they saw as a *commoner* holding key to the throne.  
  
What was he? A placement? A pawn? A simple wandering person- unsure of both himself and the ethics of those around him?  
  
His mind drifted to the thin, inanimate body of his queen- pale face serene and untouched in death. Like an angel- or a spirit. Absent of the blood that had adorned her husband's face.  
  
Surely, the latter of his assumptions was true. It was no pawn nor placement that could find himself so distantly attached to the binds of memory. Those were they that could live for the present. He was one that should be haunted by the past.  
  
_~Goddess, am I so weak? How can I thrust sword to human flesh, and yet now feel the world around me as if it were nothing more horrible then the iron doors of purgatory?~_  
  
Should it have even mattered? There was chaos in the air. Not yet ready to break- but brewing at every corner of his beloved Serdia. The events of these past few days would only serve as a point of reference for historians in later years. So that one might lift a finger, skim it down the text of a thick molding book, and label it's presence as *The Beginning*  
  
He shook his head- walked briskly passed halls and persons alike. Those about the castle might strike him an odd glance or two- but Servi would pay them no mind. Each figure only seemed to regard him with an absent muttering. Perhaps something to the effect of; "So YOUR the one Alexia chose..."  
  
_~To protect the throne.~_  
  
"Pardon." He felt his voice echo, shuffling around the still form of an apprentice. Probably under the teachings of Noish, for the most part. He was fully aware of the young man- who watched him coolly as Servi passed and moved one hand to open a door beside them. About to turn the knob- it's slight protesting quiver echoing into the cold white hall- the boy spoke.  
  
"What would you be doing- sir? If I might inquire?"  
  
Servi glanced back at the tall, slim figure. His brow creased.  
  
"I've come to look in on our young king. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm afraid this is not allowed, sir." The apprentice stated in a matter-of-fact voice. Clothed in a full piece, cream colored garment- he raised a hand and then gently panned it to his side. Somewhat like a passive gesture of emphasis- if such a thing was possible, "His most noble advisor, Noish, has strictly forbid the such."  
  
Servi crossed his arms. Although absent of the armor that had adorned him yesterday, his garments themselves had not been changed. There had, quite frankly, been too little time available for something so luxurious as a shower. He knew the scent of blood was still laced over his flesh.  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
The apprentice blinked. A slow, mindless act. "That is not of my concern. I was simply given instructions, Sir."  
  
Servi felt a slight twinge of irritation creep along his back. The young man wasn't in fault, but the lack of information left him somewhat perplexed. Noish was, at times, quite the definition of mysterious- and when his motives played over the silence of those he cared for; it became somewhat unacceptable.  
  
With a rough glare, Servi turned back to the door and moved to open it. The advisor watched on- a strong disapproval evident over his features. Oddly enough, The knight had not been able to enter- nor the apprentice able to speak, as just then the large oak door opened of it's own accord.  
  
Albert blinked at the two, right hand limp on the doorknob. His gaze drifted to Servi.  
  
"He may enter." The child spoke- a quiet whisper. "You are to leave, Pegelli."  
_  
~Ah yes, that's his name.~_  
  
Pegelli shook his head in a slight bout of uncertainty. He opened his mouth- closed it. Furrowed his brows in an uncharacteristic gesture of confusion. After a moment, his gaze turned to Servi.  
  
"This is most inadvisable. I'm afraid that-" But Servi held up a hand to interrupt him, and glared evenly at Noish' dumbfounded apprentice.  
  
" Go."  
  
"Sir...!"  
  
"Tell Noish my entry was through no fault of your own. He knows me well enough to accept this."  
  
With a muffled ruffle of his clothing, the indignant man turned on heel and stalked away from him; body seeming to all but drift over the floor as he left the two in silence. It was only a moment that Servi watched his departure, and then quickly turned back to thin boy that stood quietly at his side. It would be the first time he should see Albert after last night- when they had taken him away from both he and the corpse of his mother.  
  
"Young one..." And Servi crouched next to him- struggling to maintain a simple, untroubled facade over his square features. "You shouldn't be awake..."  
  
Regarding him now were the solemn, tired eyes of a child. He looked sickly- weak. Like a fragile bird that might break at the slightest touch. Instead of answering Servi's quiet words, Albert turned around ever so slowly and gazed into the room behind them. Ashen hair somewhat of a tangle, he gave no heed to the simple strands that fell about his face. It almost seemed he were searching for something.  
  
Was this some ill-wed shock? The listless, lost appearance Albert so easily conveyed? How should the boy have even known it was he at the entrance to the bedroom?   
  
"Albert-?"  
  
No answer yet again- just that wary distance.  
  
The blonde, uncertain as he was, quietly stepped into the room and lifted the boy into his arms- a hand reaching backwards to shut the door behind them. The sudden, unwilling collapse of Albert's body against his own unnerved Servi- as if he were holding someone dead. It was with confusion that he now stood silently in the small, rectangular area. Holding the meager weight of his son as if the frame were some ungodly sacrifice.  
  
_~You've come stalking into this room with some form of intention. What is it? Just to assure yourself that yes- Albert is still here? Wanting to see with your own eyes that he wasn't harmed by the previous events of yesterday? Is nothing amiss?~_  
  
Something warm and wet- unnoticed at first, was seeping into the fabric of his tunic. To low against his flesh to be tears, it was with an almost detached horror that he should find a heavy crimson drawn into the fabric of his shirt.  
  
Servi lifted Albert slightly away from him, staring at the blood.  
_  
~What in all the seven HELLS--!?~  
  
_"I don't mean for it to bleed..." Albert said quietly, as if he didn't even acknowledge the fact. Servi had immediately jarred himself forwards- walking to the single small bed in the room and pulling back it's sheets to find red there as well. Eyes wide in horror, he placed Albert down on a small chair nearby and instantly took to searching for it's source.  
  
The child simply gazed in a weary fashion, numb eyes watching on as Servi lifted the fabric of his shirt and grit his teeth.   
  
"What is this?" he muttered- to himself more then anyone else. "How could this be so?" A hand lifted quickly and cupped one side of the boy's thin face. "Albert- how? Are you in pain?" the other moved quickly to cover the wound and press it down. Still not met with any form of answer, an uncharacteristic swell of panic caught in his throat.   
_  
~You are alive child! Speak- then!~_  
  
"I don't... mean for it to bleed..." he murmured again.  
  
It was a thin line of red over Albert's upper torso- just below his collarbone. A gash. One that was meant to conceal the precious item that now lay nestled behind his frail ribcage like a second heart. The passing of the Moon Gem was no matter taken lightly- and the surgeon who had conducted it's transfer was very skilled. How then- could Albert's flesh be splitting wide at the incision? he thought back to what Fhana has said earlier.  
  
_~The gem did not take to him well.~_  
  
The gem was not taking to him at all- if this were any indication. He knew the item possessed... some form of power. But what was it to cause this damage? As the crimson began to run easily through his fingers- Servi understood this wound was now entirely open- and the child who bore it were becoming ever the more pale.  
  
"Albert- Come, now. I'm taking you to our doctors immediately." His arms moved to lift him once more- voice even, but said with obvious urgency.   
  
But at that mention, something flickered to life over his features. Servi was stunned as the boy furiously twisted out of his grasp.   
  
"NO!" he cried- distress evident within hazel eyes that had previously seemed dead. "I won't go back to them! not ever!"  
  
The knight watched, baffled and somewhat frightened, as Albert regarded him. A Corpse come to life- the boy looked ready to fight if need be- backing away from him with such obvious horror that Servi felt his stomach clench in hurt. Couldn't help the emotion from creeping into his eyes.  
  
"You want to bleed to death!? Gods- Albert- we must stop to flow! Child-!"  
  
"THEY did this! And I hate them all! I hate *It!*"  
  
"Albert--!!!"   
  
***  
  
Noish yawned- detached features regarding the figures in front of him without care. Amidst the large rectangular room, the servants would go about their business mechanically- and he would watch on just the same. What else was there to do? Give a friendly smile to the average commoner? His facial expressions never had been able to boast emotion easily. And for the most part, he didn't care for them in the first place. Today would be held a meeting- right here. In this room. He was only present to make sure things were prepared quickly- and prepared right the first time around.  
  
Despite the startled yelps of a few nearby hand maidens, his cold exterior remained ever as motionless when the door to the conference room burst open.  
  
"Sir Servi." An almost elegant pause. "Pegelli had just informed me that-"  
  
"Shut up." The knight growled- interrupting him mid-speech. All motion in the light, long room had stopped, and the figures of assorted tenants now paused in their preparations. One- a young girl of about twenty years, gave a curt bow.  
  
Servi nodded. "I apologize for the intrusion- but I must ask you to leave. This won't take long."  
  
Noish watched with passive eyes as those gathered quickly took to exiting the room. As each filed out- walking briskly down the hall outside, Servi's gaze seemed to grow ever the more dark and ever the more demanding. When the large oak door finally clicked shut, and the last remaining person quietly shuffled away, Noish was surprised his first words did not come off in a deafening shout.  
  
"What happened!?" And a strong hand tossed once in the air. "I've served nearly all my life under the royalty- and yet have never seen or heard of this! How could you just-!"  
  
Noish waved a hand- cutting him off with an icy stare. " Pegelli gave me notice that you had entered Albert's chamber under my restriction. I desire an explanation for-" and yet again, his words were crushed under Servi's bold voice.  
  
"If I *Hadn't* entered his chamber- the Child would have BLED to death!!! What foolish notion was this!? To leave him unsupervised given the circumstances!?"  
  
"That- was an unexpected, and unfortunete happening. It is only customary to keep a recipient of the Moon gem in solitude for a given period of time."  
  
Servi almost screamed as his exasperation built further. "WHY!?"  
  
"The gem needs time to adjust to his body." And Noish blinked- crow like eyes indifferent to the seething frame that stood before him. "Albert will become accustomed to the stone soon enough, but it will take time."  
  
"The *gem* is a mere THING. It almost seems as if you put that damnable object befo-"  
  
"The GEM..." And Noish finally did crack his effortless, cold exterior with a scathing frown. "Is something you know nothing of. I assure you, Servi, that should you know HALF of what that item-"  
  
"If you knew HALF of what that boy is going through, he wouldn't have nearly died!!!"  
  
A brief silence.  
  
Noish glared defiantly into Servi's furious gaze, and then turned away- walking out into the spanning room with frown still set. The knight kept him pinned under gaze alone, clenching his teeth as Noish rounded a smooth white table and glanced in his direction.  
  
"Where is the prince now?" His eyes regarded Servi in a somewhat calmer fashion.  
  
"I placed him with the master surgeon to close the wound yet again. Truthfully, I don't think I could have taken Albert to the infirmary if the child hadn't fallen unconscious beforehand." Servi crossed his arms to keep them from shaking- anger still leaking from his eyes. " He's frightened, he's confused, and he's dead set against that thing you put in his body. I swear to god, Noish. Something's wrong. What ever are your ritualistic ideals to do if the stone simply refuses him?  
  
Noish felt a sneer nearly break his lips at the obvious sarcasm in Servi's voice.   
  
"If the gem refuses him, Servi, Albert will die." And he watched with some odd, misplaced satisfaction as Servi's expression fell slack. "You can't put a source of power such as this so very near to a child's own heart and expect him to live should it be removed. As he grows- THEN that sort of transition can be made. But as of now?" he ran a hand along the table, shook his head.  
  
This time, when Servi spoke, it was a quiet whisper. "You would endanger his life... the life of every heir to the throne in so many years past- simply to keep this ludicrous tradition alive?"  
  
Noish blinked. "This ludicrous tradition holds far more importance then you realize, Servi. But you must also understand that there is usually no danger associated with the passing of the moon gem. Albert is young. He is a child. We have never had to perform this ritual on someone of such a tender age in the past. Should he have been in his twenties? Teens, even? No danger should be present- whatever the Gem's liking of it's host. I must admit- this is an oddity. Never have I seen one or both aspects of the tradition to so keenly seem incompatible.  
  
Servi's next question caught Noish completely offguard. "Then when, in however many years, can it be safely removed?"  
  
"That is NOT an option, Servi. You'll create god knows what kind of upset with ideas of that nature."  
  
Servi shook his head, almost violently. "But you said yourself that you've never seen something like this. Suppose it never DOES take to Albert fully? You intend to simply-  
  
"I intend to force both counterparts of this circumstance into a mutual agreement." Noish almost growled, off-white fabrics of his clothing trailing loosely as he turned. "The moon gem is passed on to every heir to the throne. It has always been- and it always will be. There is no other option."  
  
The blonde knight stood quietly, unmoving.  
  
"Is there anything else you'd care to discuss?"  
  
Servi checked his emotions with visible effort, and forced his arms to lay dormant at his sides. Another snide comment of that nature could send his temper flailing. With a slight exhale of breath, the blonde toyed with the leather of each glove, and then sent a piercing gaze directly at Noish.  
  
"As soon as Albert is capable- I am taking him from the castle."  
  
The advisor looked, for lack of any better explanation, as if he had just swallowed a bundle of arrows.  
  
***  
  
"Were ya' fightin' Greham!? Did you see the Sandorian troops?" A trip- a quirk in step, and then a steady pace resumed. "How many of them were there!? I bet you could take them all! You and my dad are the best fighters in Serdio!  
  
Mai let a smile creep over her features, blue eyes flickering to the form of her energetic little boy as Greham answered. Growing everyday, and seeming to mature just as quickly, in the presence of another knight he all but downsized about five years. How many questions had he asked thus far? How many times had Greham laughed at his brash, youthful energy?  
  
It didn't matter, really. She was overjoyed to see Lavits so happy. He and his friends had been watching as, month after month, yet more of their fathers vanished from the shops or fields. Some drafted- others joining the knighthood of their own accord. Her child was proud, Mai knew, but the worry she always concealed had often arisen over the features of her son.   
  
_You'll be so surprised to find your father has come home...  
  
_And she- so absolutely stunned at the news of his return, that Mai felt she could have both cried and laughed hysterically when Greham told her Servi was at the castle.  
  
"Well of course we do!" Greham was saying- the threads of their conversation yet again moving into her thoughts. The tall knight smiled in approval and Lavits smiled back, happily jogging in front of their mini-prosession. "Without armor- what should protect us from sword and spear?!"  
  
"Well *I* heard about one guy who-!!": And they continued like that for some time, locals along the street they traveled once or twice turning a head in curiosity. Bale wasn't the largest of cities, but even under the Reign of Carlos it had maintained a comfortable, home-like allure. From the sturdy brick houses to the methodical and friendly lifestyles of those within, Mai could think of living in no other place.  
  
Some few minutes after they had crossed the heart of town and moved over one of the large stone bridges that adorned nearly every road, Mai took her eyes from the glistening waterways that traveled below and was struck with the ever-grand image of The Castle Indels. She had been here before, of course. What wife of any respected Knight should not have walked the peach colored cobblestones which lead to it's entrance? it was simply that, each time she should visit, a new air of change would seem to hang over the vaulted towers before her.  
  
This turn around, even without the scent of blood lingering nearby, it was the same.  
  
"Greham!" Called a voice. One that was thick- strong and able. Mai found both her eyes- and that of her son instantly drawn to a figure which was emerging from the castle. He seemed a mere spek in comparison to the spanning, cream colored walls that rose defiantly into the sky. The building itself was a marvelous piece- constructed in a style old as the lore which shrouded Serdia itself. A reflection of years past as if unaffected by change.  
  
"Reese...!" And Greham gave a single, sharp wave to the second knight- who now jogged towards them. It was an awkward display- given his bulky armor and stocky build. "Lavits, Mai, this is Reese, a lieutenant of mine!"  
  
"On time as always, Sir!" And Reese bowed the instant his approach stopped- square features pulling into a grin. Mai flashed him a polite smile in exchange as he regarded the group.  
  
"A pleasure, madam. Young knight..." And Lavits beamed as he continued. "We've been awaiting your arrival. Advisor Noish most sincerely apologizes for the sudden notice- but please proceed. I gather you'll want to speak with Servi first, aye?"  
  
Mai and Greham had both held up their hands at once in hopes of stopping the name they hadn't wanted Lavits to hear... just yet. Unfortunately the attempt came to late- and Lavits, who had been eyeing the castle with interest, froze instantly.  
  
"Servi...?" He echoed, blinking under the high sun.  
  
"Damnit Reese..." Greham gave a mock glare to the other knight. "You certainly know how to spoil a surprise, don't you!"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"DAD!?" And Lavits backed up a step, twirling on his mother and grasping her arm tightly. "Dad is here!?"  
  
Mai simply smiled. "He is, Lavits."  
  
The boy still held her arm a few more moments- eyes wide in some wavering form of disbelief. He turned his gaze once to Greham- then to Reese, and finally back at his mother. Seconds later, his shocked expression slipped effortlessly into a wide grin.  
  
And without so much as a second thought, the young blonde turned on heel and dashed towards the castle.  
  
"Oh- Lavits!" Mai stumbled once- an arm reached out in vain to her child as he sprinted for the entrance. "Lavits!!!"  
  
Greham chuckled. "Don't worry Mai." And he put a hand on her arm. "He knows that building perhaps as well as Servi himself. Come, now. We'll catch up with him eventually." Jet black hair wafting softly over his eyes, the knight watched as Lavits disappeared within the structure ahead. "I think."  
  
"Heh... sorry..." Reese said honestly, walking aside them as the two began forwards. "I'd thought he'd known!"  
  
Mai nodded. "Perfectly alright. We'd just wanted to wait a small while in telling him. Mostly to avoid this form of reaction..." She swept a fall of light brown from her eyes and tucked it behind one ear. "It's been... a very long time since last he saw his father. Over seven months, now...  
  
Greham nodded, gave her another charming smile that was saved for very few, and led onwards.  
  
***  
  
"Young Lavits! Slow down, boy!"  
  
The hand maiden that had spoken flailed just slightly in place as a small blonde tornado came ripping down the halls. She'd watched him enter the foyer with a good deal of amusement, nearly slipping over the marble below him and muttering apology after apology for the poor souls that chanced within his path. Summoning her legs to a run- she gave a short dash after him and grasped the 11 year old by the hem of his tunic.  
  
"Hanna! Hanna- where is my father!?" And Lavits didn't even break in step- already attempting to squirm from her grasp as he asked the question.  
  
"Your going to break your neck running like that!" She straightened herself up, absently patting his green shirt free of lose brown soil. With an irritated sigh, she glanced over at the potted plant that had been overturned in his haste.  
  
'Hanna- please! Where is he? Hanna!?"  
  
"SSsshhh! You'll have the whole place up in tangles! Now- at a DECENT walk- head to either the conference room or the infirmary. He may be there." She lightly pushed him off and then sighed as the *decent* pace he then attempted to establish became a full out run once again.  
  
"Watch those stairs Lavits!!!" Another voice called. Followed by yet a third- and then a surprised yelp beyond that. Bah... children...  
  
Lavits easily climbed the first flight of steps- running up the great expanse of cool, white stone and the single sage rug that snaked it's length. He'd been within the castle Indels a countless many times while his father was still at home- and had been permitted to explore to an extent. It wasn't at all odd that he should take each new hall and winding corridor like a vivid memory. The castle never seemed to change.  
  
But above the excitement of actually *being* here again- was that his father had come home. Had finally- FINALLY come home. Could now tell him stories of the battlefield and tales of the heroism that surely brewed amongst all those distant places he'd never ventured to. What would his friends say!?  
  
Lavits wondered if any of the other fathers had returned to Bale as well.   
  
With hardly a soul in the halls of the third floor, and these thoughts running rampant in his mind, Lavits didn't entirely register the form that was quietly standing ahead of him. His shoes squeaked at a frantic pace as he raced towards yet another staircase ahead- and that was perhaps the only sound that invaded his thoughts. The only really information he could process in the anticipation of finding Servi once again.  
  
The inevitable crash and cry of pain that followed was a rude, and rather hurtful withdrawal from this current state of mind.  
  
"You incompetent dolt-!!!"  
  
Lavits lay sprawled on his back- groaning as his head swam. The small, and angry voice that growled nearby sounded somewhat as disoriented as he himself felt. What... did he just run into? Another person? Hands crawling over the ground- the blonde gave a pained grunt of effort and sat up. God... if felt like he'd hit a wall...  
  
A child, actually. About four or five years younger then he. Lavits blinked once or twice in an attempt to adjust his vision- and then found himself regarding the frame of a slight, ashen haired boy- who was glaring in his direction with obvious hostility. Hazel eyes glowing with menace, he was siting over the floor- one hand at his forehead where a large bruise was beginning to form.  
  
"... Sorry?" Lavits ventured.  
  
"Sorry indeed... How dare you...!" And the smaller tried to stand- falling once in his attempt.  
  
"Well YOUR the one that called me an incompetent Dolt! Whatever the hell that means..." Lavits brushed his hands absently over black pants and took the defensive- limping to full height. "I said I was sorry!"  
  
The boy didn't answer- and instead focused on getting himself upright once again. Lavits felt his glare somewhat ease off as he realized what a time the kid was having of it. He was just over a head taller then him... maybe he'd really hurt the boy. Lavits figured he could only be around six or seven years...  
  
"Hey... are you alright?" And Lavits stepped forwards and reached out a hand. "Come on- I'll help you up."  
  
The long haired kid certainly wasn't the friendly sort... he gave Lavits another angry look and stumbled upwards- backing against the wall for support.  
  
"I'm fine! I don't need your help!"  
  
"Tch- OKAY then." And Lavits held up both hand submissively. "Be that way."  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Lavits felt another spurt of anger. "Your really annoying, you know that!?" And he blinked once as the younger of this calamity managed an indignant look. "What's your name, anyways? Are you even supposed to be in the castle!? only Knights are allowed in the castle- you know! And people like me!"  
  
This time- the child didn't display another hostile emotion. He seemed rather shocked, if anything.   
  
"I happen to live here!"  
  
Lavits nearly laughed. "Oh sure. Good one. Are you going to tell me your name is Carlos next!?"  
  
As if he had been struck, the boy's face fell somewhat slack. Only now did Lavits also notice that one of his arms were folded over his chest in pain. There was a short silence- and after a moment he then spoke again.  
  
"My father is dead..."  
  
Whatever amused smile had crept onto Lavits' face was instantly slapped away. Realization flickered over his features just as the boy he had toppled began to turn from him- limping away in a manner more then wounded. He almost choked.  
  
"No way." He began, utterly shocked. Lavits stood in a moment of indecision- looking quickly behind him and then at the prince whom shuffled down the hall. There was absolutely *no way* he had just both run over- and possibly injured the future king of Serdio.  
  
Lavits began to curse loudly, absently glad no adults were in his immediate vicinity. Then he realized that the kid WAS within earshot, and cursed again, although silently.  
  
He had. He really had.  
  
Well- now was not the time to freak out. At least his highness didn't kick him out of the castle- right? Albert technically didn't seem all that upset- and he only called him an incompetent dolt afterall. Biting his lip, Lavits took a step forwards. The kid *really* Looked like he was in a lot of pain.  
  
He was going to get in so much damned trouble for this one...  
  
"H.. hey! Hold on!" And Lavits began to jog forwards- mentally kicking himself a good many times. How did you speak to a prince!? Should he kneel, or just bow or something? Maybe he didn't even have a right talking to him in the first place? Lavits had spoken with knights often. But- a knight wasn't royalty! What... would his father do!?  
  
_~You barreled straight into a member of the royal family. Hiding in a closet might be acceptable for the time being.~_  
  
Stupid stupid STUPID!  
  
"I take it that now you recognize me?"  
  
And Lavits halted all thoughts- seeing that the younger had actually stopped walking at his request. Back still turned to the blonde, Albert moved his head just slightly to regard his presence.  
  
"I.. I really didn't mean that. I didn't know-!  
  
"Apology accepted." Came a quick two words.  
  
With a slightly forlorn expression, the prince turned fully to watch as Lavits made a more then careful approach. Servi's son wasn't entirely sure how to handle himself- but oddly enough he found that perhaps no act was needed in the first place. Albert's words were far more strong then his actual body language presented. The boy looked shaken and weak. Almost submissive.  
  
"May I ask you something?" Albert said. One hand had drawn to his chest again- a fist tightly clenched around his shirt. It seemed so odd that his voice did not waver; his current appearance considered.   
  
Lavits just nodded in a somewhat numb fashion. What did he need to ask permission for? He was royalty.  
  
"Would... you know where I might find Sir Servi?" Albert inquired.  
  
The blonde shook his head, startled that they should both be seeking out the same person. He closed his mouth from it's previous open gape- and then felt his head bounce happily up and down. "Yes! He's my father! I'm looking for him too!" (mental slap) "That is... yes, your highness!"  
  
Albert blinked, and then simply nodded, slowly dipping his head in understanding. "Then... you would be Lavits."  
  
A shocked pause.  
  
"I... I am."  
  
He would normally have been flattered that the kid even KNEW his name. He of all people- and retained it, too. Lavits simply couldn't let himself shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong. In all truth, he was becoming somewhat creeped out by the way Albert seemed to regard this entire situation. He look so far away. As if everything he heard was either spoken just above a whisper- or shouted from some far distance abroad. Why did his eyes keep trailing to the floors and the walls in such pure, mindless gestures?  
  
Lavits shuffled in place. "Um- I'm heading to the infirmary. A maiden had told me Servi would be there, or at the conference room." He blew a vagrant strand of blonde from his left eye and, hesitantly, touched the boy's shoulder.  
  
"You want to go with me? I mean- your really not looking all that great, and it's not like I'll get lost or anything. I've been here a lot, you know? I was never really permitted to like, see you or anything. But since we're both goin' to the same place..."  
  
Albert blinked and lowered his head, heedless to the strands of brown that fell over a detached gaze.  
  
"He's not at the infirmary."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I was there shortly before you... trampled me. I did not notice Servi among the attendants present."  
  
Lavits gave a nervous *heh* and then shook his head- one arm reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. "Okay then, at the conference room?"  
  
"Let's try. I shall accompany you."  
  
Man- his speech was stuffy as hell. Was this like a prince thing?  
  
Either way, Lavits turned on heel and began down the hall. Albert followed behind of his own accord, slight frame moving over the floor, and hand still clenched tightly at his chest.  
  
Damn... Dakri was NEVER gonna' believe this! *He* didn't quite beleive this...   
  
***  
  
"Servi."  
  
He stilled at an instant, amazed his muscles could even react so fast. That his mind so easily caved to the voice as if it was his very heart breaking.   
  
The knight did not turn initially. He wasn't sure he could, for one. And then on the other hand, he was not entirely certain that beautiful call was real. Perhaps, like so many other times, the tones was a figment of his desperate imagination.  
  
But it came again. Her voice- gently imploring his mind with the urgency of disbelief.  
  
Standing upon the spanning double balcony that curved into the open air, hands tight over the stone white railing that separated flesh from sky, Servi blinked once at the great mountains of afar and willed his body to turn.  
  
Mai- backed by the cool shades of green, white and gold in the throne room behind her, smiled even as tears creased her startling blue eyes.  
  
Greham watched on a moment, standing respectably away from the pair as they neared one another and then finally embraced. He couldn't help but smile, remembering how Mai had grown so very quiet as they approached the throne room. It was lucky they had found him as it was- seeing as Servi would never seem to be in the same place twice. Noish was the actual person who directed them here- and the reunion was only as one could expect it to be.  
  
Turning to leave, He heard Mai sobbing- watched as she buried her head in the chest of her husband, and wondered briefly if Servi realized how truly lucky he was.   
  
"Should you cry now I might break as well. Please hush, dearest."  
  
That was the last Greham would hear before he exited the room fully.  
  
Mai, in response to Servi's soft plea, only was able to swallow back her tears and hope they shouldn't burst again. Nearly a year had past since he first left for Hoax. For Kanzas and the battles there on. How many times had she received a letter, hands trembling to open it in fear of what she might find? That her husband was slain by this brutal conflict? Left dead with the bodies of his men in some far away forest? Her hands clung around the back of his neck as a kiss broke between them.  
  
He was alive. It hadn't been a lie when Greham told her that Servi had returned. At first- she had dared to think so.  
  
"I am relieved..." She whispered. "I am so, _SO_ relieved...." And that seemed a meek, almost stupid thing to say at their first meeting in such a long while. Mai added a trembling- "I love you...!" Directly after. As if she hadn't said it then, she would have been unable to speak in later minutes.  
  
Servi murmured the same and held her closer, nodding into the soft brown hair that swept over her eyes. "I"m sorry. Ever sorry that I had not been able to contact you. The post was cut on several occasions during the war..."  
  
She cut him off with a kiss yet again, breaking it only to breathe a quiet; "I know..." and resume the contact.  
  
Until a light cough interrupted them, in any case.  
  
Servi tilted his head from her warm embrace to see a familiar figure- arms boldly crossed and eyes imploring him to turn all attentions elsewhere. Mai let her hands drop to his chest, also moving her head to regard Pegelli. They looked at one another a moment.  
  
"Terribly sorry." Pegelli said in a thin manner, walking out onto the balcony. A hand absently moved to straighten his clothing as it flew this way and that upon the winds. He gave a truly apologetic look to Servi's wife- understanding that this wasn't the best of al times. And yet then again, time was never a fickle manner in the first place. Things needed to be done- and there was a reason she had been brought to the castle. At least, that was what Noish had told him.  
  
"My apologies, Pegelli." And Servi turned to his wife, hands running over her slender shoulder. " Mai..."  
  
She only nodded. "I know I was brought here for a reason, love- and I will respect that cause."  
  
Servi would always be amazed at that strength- she had never lost it. "We can speak of these past months soon. Yet for now..."  
  
Pegelli nodded. "The conference room has been prepared for the arrival of Mrs. Slambert, Greham and your son. Shall we? he bowed curtly and then raised a slender hand to indicate the exit. "The knight awaits you outside."  
  
Servi breathed just lightly- the mention of his child nearly as painful as it were wonderful.  
  
"Yes. Thank you. But where is Lavits?"  
  
Mai looked up at him, startled. "You mean, he hasn't found you yet?"  
  
"I'm afraid not..." And Servi let his eyes flicker briefly with concern. "Where is he? Is he alright?"  
  
"fine, I'm sure." And Mai shook her head. "But we'll have to look for him. When he got word of your returning, Servi- he ran off into the castle. I suppose he may have become lost?"  
  
"Lavits?!"  
  
"True...."  
  
"in either case, I hope you find him soon. We should need to start our meeting as quickly as possible, Sir Servi." Pegelli sighed once, and then folded his arms behind his back in a formal manner. "I shall tell the advisor to expect you late- but I am sure he will understand."  
  
"Thank you, Pegelli."  
  
"Oh..." And the young man who had just begun to leave stopped to add an afterthought. " About the young prince Albert. Should you wish him present at this gathering?"  
  
From beside him, Servi winced as he felt Mai stiffen at the name. He glanced to her, trying to read any form of emotion, but instead found her expressionless at the mention.  
  
"If he is well enough. Yes." And at Servi's answer- Pegelli then continued on his way.  
  
Suddenly feeling the strings of his weariness triple fold, the knight cast a single gaze over the beautiful countryside- an then let it return to his wife. Equally as enchanting a site, and steady as the wind that had begun to billow around them, Servi had expected her next words.  
  
"Then... I should finally meet him...." She said quietly.  
  
"You shall." He echoed. A shaking voice.  
  
Mai quietly stepped forwards- grazing the high castle walls with eyes alone. Her hands skimmed a long white dress, and she breathed a sigh before turning to face him. Her eyes were not filled with the joy of before, but now instead reflected something he could not quite grasp. There was no anger, no hate. But a soft hurt- like a wound that lay bleeding just beneath the surface of her light peach skin.  
  
"I know of Alexia's death." She said calmly. " And... I'm sorry. For you- and that child.  
  
Servi watched her quietly and then closed his eyes. "Mai- I would have returned to you first if I was able. I swear to the gods I would ha-"  
  
"Servi..." And she took a quick breath to beseech him. "Yes, yes... I know. She's was dying, I understand that. It is good that you were with her..." Mai folded her arms against the wind and gave a quick shudder. "As you had said- we can speak of these past months soon. Should we need to, we shall speak of then as well."  
  
He nodded, handsome face downcast, and then moved to take her hands in his own. There was nothing more he could say except a hollow;  
  
".... Let us find our son."  
  
***   
  
  


* Revised 7/24/01 *  


  


   [1]: mailto:RaptorJNB@aol.com



	3. Carefully Unbroken

~*Cross the river: Chapter 3 -- Carefully Unbroken*~

*Cross The River*  
Chapter 3- Carefully Unbroken  
Written by Rap's ([RaptorJNB@aol.com][1])

Notes: uhhhh.... sorry this took so long to get out? heh? *ducks* After my recent computer problems, half of this chapter was destroyed. *Sighs* And so- that is some of the reason for my delay. It's hard to get motivated to write something you've already written once, you know? I was happy with it the FIRST TIME!! BAHHH!!!  
  
*coughs* in any case... I hope you enjoy this part! And, as a quick definition- to *Walk in Honor* means to have a close relationship. Really good friends. Stuff like that! Also... would you believe that, as I've begun to write Greham's character... I've actually started to like him alot?   
  
OH!!! and.. Is my grammar improving at all? Im trying like hell to watch my spelling... and those blasted two words: 'Were' and 'Was'.... BAHHH!!! As usual- please be kind enough to review and point out my mistakes. You guys do help alot! ^_^ And criticism is what I live for, so please don't feel bad if you want to rip it apart or anything! Er, that being *CONSTRUCTIVE* Criticism. Flame me, and I'll hand you over to Rose!  
  
Speaking of Rose.. I will have the next part of Save My tears out THIS WEEK!!! *does a jig* Aint you proud of me!? im so SO sorry for the delay...  
  
***  
  
  
"Dear hells Greham... everytime you see her that -look- gets the best of you again." A slight chuckle. "I trust she found him?"  
  
Reese meant Servi, of course. The raven haired Greham simply blinked at his lieutenant as he exited the throne room; one hand quietly slipping off the knob behind him after shutting the heavy door. With a sigh of sorts, the commander of the second knighthood sent a piercing gaze towards his young subordinate.  
  
"Obvious even now, am I?"  
  
"I haven't seen you since our last stationing at Hoax, and still Mai tends to bring a smile across your face." Reese folded his arms, leaning back against the cool white wall of the corridor. He gave Greham a soft smirk, nodding to himself.   
  
"Oh- Don't start." Greham scowled at him. "I was in love with her, yes, with emphasis on the past tense. Only you'd still bother me about this..."  
  
His armored cuffs gave a slight protesting clatter as Reese held up both hands submissively."Don't take it personally, commander. But we're friends, you know? You and Servi have walked in honor since childhood... it has to be kind of weird. I mean, she MARRIED him, passed you up like-"  
  
"Reese!"  
  
"Sorry!! sorry!! But you haven't seen her in a long time, and It's okay to feel a little... you know. Sad, or nostalgic or something! Just make sure you know that!"  
  
Greham sighed just slightly and closed his stormy grey eyes. He was a bit on the edgy side, he supposed. Reese was a good friend of his. A tall, rather talkative brick of man that was very dependable, if nothing else. In all truth, these past few hours he had become reacquainted with many people that the Serdian war had separated from him. Among them were the lieutenant and Servi. The friendly castle guards... and Mai of course. He wished terribly that he had been able to see Alexia before her death. Just one last time... and yet a day or so before his arriving a messenger had rode urgently from Bale and informed he and his troop that the queen were dead. Promptly, at Servi's request, Greham had traveled back to the capitol a disheartened man. Had sought out, as mentioned in the letter, Mai's presence; and taken her to the castle.  
  
That had been an ordeal in itself. Blinking open his eyes, Greham sank back against the wall behind him and shot a gaze to Reese. The knight was silent, staring off at a window down the hallway. Perhaps... no. Reese *had* been correct. He did still feel for Mai as he had in his youth. There was not a time he could see or envision her face that something soft did not flutter briefly within his stomach. Greham could almost consider his feelings childish... he remembered the days that he and Servi had been two brash young knights in training. Remember *her* and the way she captured Servi's heart with such force that the man seemed to obsess over her every smile and laugh. And Greham... he was Equally as enchanted but hardly as charming. By the time he had managed enough courage to admit his feelings to the lovely young Mai...  
  
Servi had proposed. Ironic, but true. It ate at him sometimes... inspired a fleeting surge of jealousy when they were together.  
  
But that was life. Perhaps that was also why he had so quickly left Mai and Servi's presence just a few minutes back... upon taking her to the throne room. He... was happy for them. Truly. He was glad to see Mai so relieved in the arms of her husband.  
  
But it still hurt.  
  
Once again the large oak door that lead to the throne room gave a curt twump of motion as Pegelli exited. The sound echoed into the crisp air of early afternoon. Seeming to become colder and colder with everyday, as Winter was fast approaching. Both Reese and Greham turned their heads simultaneously to regard him.  
  
Pegelli almost looked flustered. He blinked at them both and twitched his mouth as Greham and Reese respectfully nodded in his direction.  
  
"Will Sir Servi and Mai be joining us soon?"  
  
Pegelli turned his drawn, yet young features on Greham. "Yes. By chance, have you seen the young Lavits? I am currently off to fetch our prince."  
  
"You mean king." Reese corrected. Pegelli sent a stark look in his direction.  
  
"Technically."   
  
Greham just sighed and raised a thick brow. Technically indeed. Everyone was referring to Albert as this or that- but never a direct title. Some said 'prince', others 'king'... it was annoying- in it's own way. He dismissed the subject altogether and briefly ran through the last time he had seen Lavits. He *had* been somewhat surprised in not finding the boy with Servi already.   
  
"In ANYcase..." Greham waved a hand towards Pegelli to get his attention. "I'm not sure where Lavits has gotten to. The last time I saw him, the child was running headlong into the castle." Greham chuckled slightly. "I do hope he doesn't go and delay this 'meeting' Noish has set up. That man takes 'prompt' to the hilt of it's definition.  
  
Pegelli's eyes shot him an ugly glance, and the commander of the second knighthood was rudely reminded that he *was* talking to one of Noish's pets. The tall, thin young man gave a snotty little tilt to his chin and briefly glanced to Reese. He absently adjusted the white and gold cap over his head, and then took off walking down the hall.  
  
Reese stumbled away from the wall and called to him quickly. "Hey!! Er- do you want us to look for him or something?!"  
  
Even before Greham could say it, Pegelli echoed a tight; "Obviously." And continued along.  
  
The two knights stared after him.  
  
"Tight ass." Reese muttered in an irritated voice. He and Greham chuckled lightly.  
  
***  
  
"hhheeellooooooo....?"  
  
Lavits nimbly poked his head into the conference room and was met with five or six glaring faces. He blinked at them, coughed, smiled, and then carefully nudged open the door just a little farther. Noish was there- looking at him as if another head had popped up right on his arm. And the rest.. Well- they just looked mean.  
  
Servi wasn't among the irritated company.  
  
"Sorry!" Lavits meeped, and backed out. Closed the door sharply. He gave an unhappy sigh as murmurs echoed up from behind the large oak entrance, and then straightened unconsciously. Behind him, Albert slowly approached and looked at the closed door. His gaze drifted wearily to Lavits' own.  
  
"I heard they were preparing a conference today... but I gather that, as of yet, Servi has not shown up?"  
  
Lavits rocked back on his heels, annoyed. "Yeah... guess not. Well, if he ain't at the infirmary and he ain't HERE... where the hell, you know?"  
  
Albert just looked at him. "You speak... oddly."  
  
~You should talk~ The blonde thought, biting his tongue. In their trek across the castle, he had heard words coming from Albert's mouth (if however few) that made about as much sense to Lavits as the way girls always blushed and smiled at him. Then again- nothing was quite as *weird* as girls... but this guy was coming close. Lavits looped his thumbs around the belt at his waist and stared thoughtfully at the wall. Around them, the voices nearby echoed away into the long corridor. It was probably a good thing Noish didn't recognize him... Lavits didn't want to get ripped on just because some stuck up advisor decided he shouldn't be wandering around the castle alone.  
  
Or... well- not really. He looked at Albert and debated silently. Being in the presence of royalty probably meant he was pretty much free. Besides- they were both looking for his dad. If anyone asked- he was just escorting Albert around!  
  
~That sounds SO lame~  
  
Well it was kinda true, right? Besides, the kid was all... distant. He wouldn't be all that surprised if the prince walked into a wall or something.  
  
"It... IS possible that Servi may be in the throne room." Albert said after a few silent moments. His slight frame moved quietly into the middle of the hall, and the ash blonde looked both right and left. Blinked.  
  
Lavits perked up a little at that. "Really? you think so?"  
  
The six year old gave a hesitant nod. "I... my mother called for a witness. I think that means that..." And Albert trailed off uncertainly. "Well... I don't really know. But I think Servi is in charge." He glanced at Lavits, who looked utterly confused. "And people who are in charge sit before the phoenix in the throne room.... Because the phoenix is judgment... and will judge the intentions of he who is responsible of Serdio."  
  
Lavits twitched his thin mouth to one side. "You've totally lost me on that other stuff- but I heard the throne room part. If you think he's there, lets go check!" And then, almost as an afterthought, Lavits stopped the run he was about to begin and gazed at Albert.  
  
"What do you mean... with my dad being in charge and all...?"  
  
Albert quietly walked up to him and tilted his head. "My mother knew she was going to die... so I believe she gave her power to Servi. Your father."  
  
Lavits stared at him.   
  
"Alexia is... dead?"  
  
Albert's face stayed pale and unresponsive as he echoed a heavy; "yes." And then walked quietly around Lavits. Pointed towards the staircase at the end of the hall. "Come."  
  
Oh... hell.   
  
Lavits didn't follow. He was ... shocked. He knew how much resided on Alexia. He remembered how greatly his father admired her. How she was always so important to everything. Albert... didn't have any family 'left' now, did he? The blonde knew of Doel... but Doel was...   
  
"I'm really, _really_ sorry." He echoed softly.  
  
If Albert would have answered, the child did not gain that opportunity. Just then, A cream colored run of fabric appeared at the height of the stairs. Began downwards quickly to reveal the frame of Pegelli. His hurried steps were muffled as each further decent slowed to a final stop. The man blinked at Albert, and then turned his gaze on Lavits.  
  
"Young prince!?" And a brow quirked in confusion as he stood there, dumbfounded. "I thought you had been left at the infirmary?!"  
  
Albert looked displeased enough to make even Lavits fidget just a little. He gave Pegelli a cold, hard stare, and then began forwards- right on past him.  
  
"Sire, please-!"   
  
Lavits was so *totally* confused... uncertain of what exactly he should do, the blonde gave a mental shrug and jogged forwards to catch up just as Pegelli yet again implored the small boy. It was... kind of funny if he thought about it. No one under the age of 12 questioned, or just flat out disregarded an adult as Albert was doing now. Not unless they wanted a good whip at their back, in anycase.  
  
"Lavits-!?" Pegelli's attention had turned to Servi's son.  
  
"I'm with him!" The blonde pointed at Albert, who had reached the height of the stairs. He regally folded both hands behind his back and followed the prince with a smirk. "Toodles!"   
  
Pegelli was someone Lavits vaguely remembered... but one thing he *did* recall was the guy being a pain in the ass. As Lavits climbed the stairs quickly, and without looking back at the... well- Pegelli was an apprentice, right? He briefly thought back nearly a year, when snow gathered on the tree's and his father was safely home. What had Servi said?   
  
~Pegelli is a good man, but young and ignorant as well. He accepts orders like a blind dog, unwilling to follow a scent he is unused to.~  
  
His father had been talking about the castle folk in general, that night. The next day, he had been called to arms.  
  
"Sir Greham!" Albert's voice suddenly called out. Lavits shook his thoughts away and snapped his head upwards to look at the young royalty. That was probably the most lively two words he'd completed all day. Albert was surprised; or, that's what it sounded like. He watched the ash blonde slow his walk and stop before both Greham and that Reese guy he had met outside the castle some time ago.  
  
They both looked damned surprised themselves.  
  
"Greham!! hey!!!" And Lavits waved his arms frantically, finally cresting the top of the stairs and taking in the spanning Great Hall. The throne room would be nearby, if he remembered correctly.   
  
"Lavits!? Gods boy- where have you been!?" And Greham, who had been leaning against the wall outside two massive doors, shot his gaze to both he and Albert repeatedly. Two boys- and two different situations... hell damn it. Who did he *start with* first!?  
  
"I was with Albert!" The blonde said in way of an explanation. "Um- looking for my dad and... we just sort of ran into each other."  
  
Albert blinked at him; debating upon whether or not he should add "Literally" to that sentence.  
  
"Wasn't Albert at the infirmary!?" Reese spoke up- having otherwise appeared rather confused.  
  
"Um-?" A glance at the royalty.  
  
"Wait- I'm confused..."  
  
"Where IS my dad anyways!?"  
  
Under any other circumstances, this small meeting would not have turned out such a mess. But when Noish, Pegelli, and a few other clergy pounded up the stairs in a fit of sorts- and then having both Mai and Servi emerging from the throne room all at once; Albert and Lavits found themselves pressed between the two groups and at quite the proverbial 'ground zero.' Greham turned a helpless look to Servi. Servi looked at his son, at Albert, then at Noish. Mai simply closed her eyes as if suspecting a violent headache...  
  
And everyone attempted to talk at once.  
  
"This is unacceptable, Servi!" That was Noish, his cloudy eyes casting daggers at Lavits' father. "Your son deliberately interrupted..." A couple of floundering exchanges drowned out the next part of his sentence- which ended upon a furious: "And Albert is NOT permitted to.. Just...!!!" which trailed off, in anycase. The young blonde, distressed, wanted nothing more then to finally embrace his father... but now was obviously not the time. What in the hell was everyone so mad about!!??  
  
Servi and Mai, above all, were the two most quiet. Every time Servi 'would' attempt to speak, he was cut short by another... and then 'another' angry voice. Greham took the offensive; marching his large, intimidating frame directly into the crowd of white robed noblemen and sharing more then a piece of his mind.  
  
Albert, quiet throughout, stood silently.   
  
"We have been delayed long enough due to your *son* and his-"  
  
"And WHY was he with the royalty!?"  
  
An arm struck the air directly in front of Albert's face. A voice followed. "HE should be confined to his chambers! not wandering about aimlessly like a-" And The boy closed his eyes as the hand cut through the air again and again for emphasis in speech- just above his head. When they reopened, they reopened upon Lavits.  
  
Exchanging a thin glance, the blonde mouthed a quiet; "What's going on?"  
  
Although Albert did not reply to his question- he did speak. What he said, however, was not nearly as surprising as the force with which he spoke.  
  
"I DEMAND SILENCE!!!"  
  
And just like that, the surprise was enough to shut everyone up.  
  
"All of you!" he continued, face both stern and distraught."Do you rule a country or keep the stables!? Stop shouting!! Stop fighting!! It solves NOTHING!" And the small boy swung in an arc of sorts, his arm thrust out towards Noish. "Lavits did NOTHING wrong and Servi is NOT in fault. You WILL allow him to SPEAK and you will NOT question he or his actions in doing so!!!"  
  
Lavits stared at him in stunned silence. The men around him were just as shocked. Swallowing hard, Albert quietly bowed his head and echoed a low; "Am I understood?"  
  
Noish was possibly to outraged to respond, and it was the first time anyone had seen the advisor's face turn a pale red with such an emotion.  
  
"Yes, your highness."  
  
In the godsent quiet that had been reached, Lavits quietly shuffled over to his father and took his hand. Servi gripped it lovingly; telling him in that single gesture that things were all right, and that he promised they would talk soon. He held his son close, and then reached out his left hand.  
  
"Albert, come here." Came his quiet voice.  
  
The six year old quietly regarded his arm, still standing in the middle of this entire scenario. He shook just a little and then began to cough almost violently. Backed away as Reese stepped forwards in sudden concern, although the reaction was more instinctive then anything else. Again turning his gaze back to Servi, Albert looked at him a good long moment.  
  
And then submissively took Seri's outstretched palm and allowed himself to be brought to the Knight's side. Servi gently touched his shoulder. Leveled a deep gaze on the Advisor and his... subservients.  
  
Greham couldn't help but smirk just lightly as he and Reese came across the hall to stand beside their friend. The look over Servi's face was a very distinct expression that he could only compare to one thing;  
  
The protective concern of a *very* pissed off parent.  
  
***  
  
"Alright then, you two." Servi said quietly. "I need some sort of explanation. Lavits, you've gone and made Noish quite upset... and Albert, the entire castle doesn't know what to do with you. I can't have you in one place- and then another. I need to know where you are at all times, alright?"  
  
"... Why?"  
  
"A precaution, young king. You are ill."  
  
"He is?" Lavits jumped in.  
  
Silently watching the two children and the tall form of her husband, Mai was silent. Thankful for the general quiet around them. Some ten minutes ago Servi had commanded that Noish and his nobles return to the conference room, where upon they would wait until he and the children arrived. Reese went with them just to calm down the matter as it were... and Greham now stood at her side. He regarded Servi quietly and once or twice looked in her direction. Checked to make sure she was all right.   
  
She knew why he was concerned.. And concern is what it was. She could see it each time he looked at her, and Mai knew the reason as well. Afterall, he was the only other person alive that knew...  
  
Briefly gathering her thoughts, Mai sighed quietly and let her gaze slip over Albert. She would not say that doing so didn't hurt- because it did. It was a pain both thin and far away... and yet one that clawed at her relentlessly when she would hear his name. Hear it from Servi- who could not avoid to speak of the child freely as a knight of Basil.  
  
~He looks like his mother...~  
  
And, at the same time, their were certain aspects of his features that were unmistakably Servi's own. The mix was delicate and well crafted... the boy would grow up to be a handsome man.  
  
Mai supposed she should be thankful that, in finally meeting the young child, she did not break down in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir Servi..." Albert now spoke quietly. An exception being his sudden outburst in the Great hall, the child otherwise had an extremely soft voice. It was feather light to the point where not even the slightest echo let up from the walls around their small group... and that was a near impossible thing, being in the vast Throne Room. They had retreated back within the large chamber to speak after Noish had stalked away.  
  
"I didn't mean to become angry with you before... when you came to my room." Albert continued softly. Both he and Lavits were seated on a four-step staircase that rose the main floor level, where it would then branch into another flat area. The throne of Serdio loomed at the center of this layout like something... watchful. This place had seen it's share of bloodshed.  
  
"No, Albert. It's alright. You were frightened." And as Servi said this, he caught the hopelessly confused expression on his son. Lavits was only just now learning about so many different things...  
  
"I... didn't trust them. That's why I left." And the ash blonde gently raised a hand and gripped his shirt again- dead center against his chest. "But I don't want it! I don't want what it shows me!"  
  
Servi tensed a moment. Right now, he would not deal with whatever that meant. Lavits, on the other hand, perked at this almost instantly in confusion.  
  
"Shows you?" His child asked, baffled. "What does that? What are you talking about?"  
  
Servi waved him down, an unsettling feeling left to take root in his gut at the borderline terrified expression that had shot across Albert's face. Almost instinctively he reached out a hand to steady the child. Gently gripped his shoulder. There was far more going on here then he could entirely understand, but time would bring answers soon enough. Servi remembered something briefly... years ago- on the day Neet was destroyed and the Moon That never Sets had turned blood red.  
  
_~Servi! I can't make them stop! They won't stop screaming... they won't... I-!!!~  
  
~Alexia!?~  
  
~Oh gods... Servi, I can't... I .. I can't!!!"~  
  
~ALEXIA!!!~_  
  
He shook the memory from his mind, shivering to remember the depth of her pain. Alexia had shook terribly in his arms like a wounded deer... all the while both hands at her chest as she cried and screamed that mercy be given to the dying. Greham too had been in the room, and were only able to watch in shock until the episode passed and the queen fell unconscious.  
  
Learning of Neet's destruction a mere day afterwards seemed a startling coincidence. When Alexia had awoken, she had said simply; "I hate what it shows me. What it knows."  
  
~The damned Moon Gem.~  
  
"You... are Mai?" Albert began out of the blue, his large eyes wearily seeking out the single woman in their presence. Servi, still kneeling beside the young child, felt himself taken slightly aback. He hadn't expected that Albert would...  
  
"I am, young king." His wife replied quietly. And then, watching as Albert slowly lifted himself from the stairs, she almost winced as he began towards her. One slender foot reached back- and she stepped away unconsciously.  
  
~I can see you. I can observe you... but you silly little boy, do not approach me. Please- not yet. Not now.~  
  
Both Greham and Servi could easily read the distress over her soft features. Lavits also was not immune to his mother's almost fearful expression.  
  
And Albert, granted, was not oblivious either. As he carefully came towards Mai, the royalty studied her features. The way her brow creased and her lips drew tight. Uncertainly the ash blonde stopped, feeling that he was upsetting her, and lowered his head just slightly. One thin arm bowed at the elbow, and he stooped a moment. Rose.  
  
"Servi speaks of you often." He echoed quietly. Apologetically- for however he may have hurt her. "I... wanted to apologize for my behavior; Given that we have only just met."  
  
Greham, hand partially outstretched to steady Mai if need be, threw off his sudden surprise. Spoken so formally... was he truly only of six tender years? A strand of raven black left to dart over his left eye, the knight quietly studied the boy and then heard Mai echo a quavering;  
  
"You've no need to be sorry, small one. No need..."  
  
Servi looked as if he had been holding his breath throughout the entire brief exchange.  
  
***  
  
Lavits, in all honesty, couldn't understand his own feelings. By all rights, he should have been happy. He should have been wearing a grin the size of Endiness with energy to boast... and yet nothing. He'd been permitted to go to the Castle Indels, had *met* the royalty for crying out loud, and finally found his father again.  
  
So why in all the seven hells did he just want to go home and bury his head under three or four pillows?  
  
he wasn't at all sure, but it may have had something to do with his surroundings. Hunkered down between his father and mother at the spanning white conference table, the blonde let his eyes trace wearily over the many people present. Nobles... lots of them. Noish of course- and Greham. Reese. Pegelli. The tall chandelier above cast a bright glow around their flat caps of gold and white. It was like he was sitting in a room full of bossy chefs... and Lavits didn't enjoy a goddamned minute of it.  
  
His father- was sullen. Sad. Defeated? His mother had become ever the more depressed and ever the more quiet. Greham too seemed not his usual self, and only offered Lavits a halfhearted grin when he had quietly tugged on his arm. Asked simply; "Whats going up?" As he had with the royalty earlier.  
  
~Albert...~  
  
It seemed like, whatever the hell was going on, the six year old was the source of it all. He *knew* Albert was part of the reason his mother seemed unhappy... but he didn't understand that- just as he didn't understand much of anything at the moment. Looking across the table just then, he felt bad for the kid... Noish was at his right- a hand clasped over his shoulder like some unholy vice.... and then there was a mean looking knight at his left who *defined* the term ugly. These three were situated at the opposite head of the table; the two adults on either side of Albert. Ash blonde hair trailing loosely into his sight, the young royalty kept his eyes averted and his head down. Lifeless was the term, he supposed.  
  
"Let's summarize then, shall we? " Noish was saying, his mouth a thin, drawn line. They had been talking for hours it seemed. Constant, constant voices..  
  
"As of last night, her majesty Alexia passed on. In leaving a heir to young to be throned, she had called for a witness to observe the Passing of Rights... The Power of her Throne, as to be used accordingly until Albert is of age to inherit his kingship. These rights have been bestowed upon Servi Slambert. Commander of the 1st knighthood, guardsmen of the royalty. Hence should there be trials with this arrangement, or misunderstanding, let them be spoken now."  
  
Quiet ensued. A blessed silence that Lavits sank into...  
  
His dad really *was* in charge now.. Wasn't he? But why would Alexia choose him? His mother had been... shocked to learn of the arrangement; but as always had kept her surprise to no more then a tilt of her head. A flicker of thought behind soft blue eyes.  
  
~Doel.... that's why- isn't it? Alexia had to make sure Doel did not take the throne of Serdio, because by all rights if Albert is unable to rule then he should have been the next king...~  
  
"Good." And Noish let his hawk-like eyes jump towards a few of his men that had (earlier in the talks) Quite strongly opposed Servi's new power. Anything to keep the throne from a commoner, they had said. Continuing, Noish then let something irritated and disapproving slip over his face. Lavits shivered ever so slightly as the advisor sank his gaze into that of his father.  
  
"Also... as I had been informed this afternoon... Servi has made certain arrangements that this court should be aware of."  
  
Arrangements that Noish did NOT approve of- if the way his face twisted as he spoke was any indication. Lavits winced, and then watched as Servi nodded. Glanced at both he and his mother. Mai gave him a thin smile... saying in that simple gesture that yes; be whatever he had decided, she would agree.  
  
~Mai... this will not be easy. Please don't hate me after I have spoken. Please forgive me.~  
  
"I, as of tomorrow afternoon, shall be removing Albert from the castle Indels." And even as startled protests began up at an instant; Servi would not have it. His voice raised like thunder, drowning the angry words that now echoed about the room. Lavits unconsciously looked to his mother and pressed back even further into the chair beneath him. His eyes closed.  
  
~So... angry.~  
  
"This castle is an unhealthy environment, and I will not have Albert subjected to you and your damned men any longer." Servi cast his eyes in the direction of Noish- and then lowered his gaze to regard the young king. Albert was simply... staring at him in some form of curious shock.  
  
"Unhealthy!?" And that was one of the noblemen, his face a flustered red. "Where do YOU find the nerve to-"  
  
"Albert nearly *died* because of your customs alone." Servi growled back at him. "Alexia left the boy under my care... He is my responsibility- and this is MY decision."  
  
"A stupid one at that!" Came another voice. "Where the hell should you take him!? Out amongst the common people of-"  
  
"Bale? Yes. With me- in my home." And that brought about another uproar- followed by something soft. A gasp, in fact. Mai...  
  
Lavits just echoed a startled: "What?!"  
  
"Object all you want- but my word is Alexia's blessing. What would you do with him? keep him confined to his room, a prisoner of this stone fortress? He will have the opportunity to learn and grow within the city. I myself shall continue the duties of the crown- but Albert will not have part of it. None of the politics. None of the blasted rituals."  
  
"And what of his schooling!?"  
  
"It shall stay within my authorization."  
  
"You can't DO that!"  
  
"I just DID."  
  
"But- this is unacceptable!!!" Someone blurted desperately."Albert is royalty you fool! They... you are only-!!"  
  
"Don't say it." Albert growled from his chair; cutting the man off an an instant. It was amazing that, despite his soft voice, when Albert made a point of being heard he WAS heard. The entire room stilled if only for a moment as the child finished with a somber; "Don't you *dare* say commoner again."  
  
The man who had spoken sank back in his seat as if cut with a sharp knife. Albert continued to press his earthen gaze into the noble until he no longer so much as *glanced* at Servi. The effect was made, and the voices of protest began to quiet.  
  
Even at this age, Albert knew very well he did have some form of power. Perhaps only one that could quiet the cackling hyena's that surrounded him... but a useful ability nevertheless.  
  
"Now." Servi began once again in the hush that had settled over the room. "My words given, do you understand?"  
  
And despite the hesitation, up came the voices of before. On each was a low "Aye" or "yes" or... perhaps it was simply a nod.  
  
Noish just stared at him; a straight, controlled gaze that was not without hostility. Beside him, Albert cast troubled eyes to Lavit's father. They said, very simply; "Why?"  
  
~There are so, so many reasons- Albert. Each of which is unfortunately painful.~  
  
As Servi then stood; headed for the door to allow the company time to process this new verdict, Greham followed. Lavits watched, and then gripped his mother's hand.  
  
***  
  
"How could you DO THAT to her!!!??"  
  
Servi winced; but as soon as Greham had moved from his chair the blonde knew they would exchange words. Walking from the conference room, he could almost feel Greham's outrage... the anger of his eyes burning into his back.  
  
"Greham..."  
  
"I can't believe you!" His friend said sharply, cutting Servi off. "Taking Albert from the castle is one thing alone; but subjecting Mai to his presence!?!? Day in and day out!?!? Have you gone blind kicking MAD!?" And with a rough pull of his hand, Greham jerked Servi around. To face him. " Did you ever stop to think how this could effect her!? Having a six year old reminder constantly-!!"  
  
"YES- by god!" Servi growled, his bangs fluttering like angry leaves as he interrupted Greham's speech. "But I don't have any other choice!"  
  
"He could stay HERE Servi!"  
  
"Never. I won't let that child slowly die in this blasted castle! Don't be a fool, Greham! you know I speak the truth!"  
  
"You are putting your duty before you family!"  
  
"Albert IS My damned FAMILY!" Servi growled, shaking off Greham's hold and twisting on heel. His heavy footfalls echoed briefly away- into the hall where he then stopped. Both arms rose, crossed, and then shuddered. Servi quietly bowed his head.   
  
"Over a year ago, Greham, I made a choice. And it may have been disillusioned. It WAS wrong... but regardless of what I and Alexia had done, both of us took responsibility for our actions; and just because she has... died- does NOT mean I have any right to dismiss my own blood. I am obligated as a father to ensure Albert's safety. I love him- just as I love Lavits, and just as I love Mai."  
  
And then, in the brief silence that followed;  
  
"I know, Servi. It's alright."  
  
Even though Greham had gathered another breath to speak, it fell flat as he hard Mai's sweet voice. Hells be damned... both he and Servi turned almost mechanically to watch as she slipped from the conference room and walked quietly towards them both. Her sad eyes flickered briefly to Greham, and she touched his shoulder.  
  
"Noish requests your presence. There is something he wishes to tell you."  
  
Which, regardless, was another way of asking to be left alone with Servi.   
  
The commander of the second knighthood gave a solemn, understanding nod and glanced back at Servi. Sea green eyes held his own for a moment, and then averted. Looked to Mai with something like shame and fear. With a slight moment of hesitation then following, the Knight passed by Mai's left shoulder and continued on through the conference room doors. Left alone in the cool white hall, the echo of his exit rattled around both husband and wife. Finally settled, and allowed the blue eyed woman to speak.  
  
"I want you to know, Servi... before anything else happens; that I don't blame you anymore."  
  
He simply watched her features; expression a facade of control and strength he simply didn't feel. He wanted to *say* something. Anything! Anything that might make that soft hurt in her eyes fade away. How could she be so supportive, kind... when he... had...  
  
"You... *are* Albert's father. It hurts, Servi. I won't lie and say I can't feel it anymore. Be it betrayal or hate or confusion... but I understand. I agree that he *cannot* stay here. Watching those men... all of them. The way they *looked* at the boy as if he was more of a prize then a person..."  
  
Servi felt his mind turn, and he closed his eyes. "Mai..."  
  
Carefully, a slender, cool hand took his. When Servi reopened his eyes, it was upon Mai's lovely features.  
  
"There is a reason I didn't leave you after finding out, Servi." She smiled; if however a thin pull of lips. "Because you told me. A bad man wouldn't have done that. Wouldn't have even cared... but you did, and you still do, and that's why I love you even more then I did then."  
  
Servi could only watch her eyes as he had done many times in the past. Feeling, all at once, as if he was both the luckiest and most horrible man alive... he shook his head softly.   
  
"...How can you forgive me?"  
  
Mai moved closer and turned her face near his. With a sigh, she breathed a helpless; " Why can't you forgive yourself?" And, When her husband closed his eyes yet again, she kissed him gently a moment.  
  
"You have two beautiful children, love. It... will not be easy. But we must let the past lay past."  
  
Servi nodded in an almost listless fashion... wondering why he should deserve such a woman. He carefully gripped her shoulders and smiled slightly upon her. Nodded in thankful recognition of her strength. But very suddenly, unexpectedly.. a brief thought fluttered within his mind. Servi parted his lips in mild surprise.  
  
"Servi?"  
  
"I just..." And his brows narrowed. "We can't ever tell them, Mai... can we?"  
  
She knew what he meant almost instantly, having not toyed with the concept herself as of yet. By the gods... should they? Tell Albert and Lavits that they were stepbrothers? Mai lightly lowered her head in thought, shaking it once.  
  
"I... don't know. They've only just met! And... the complications..."  
  
The blonde nodded, his face twisting just slightly at the concept itself. "It seems wrong not too... but Mai, if anyone ever found out... they would question the royal bloodline. I can't put Albert through that; our Family through that. It's to large a risk!"   
  
"But why? Albert is undoubtedly royal born... Alexia is his mother and Carlos was only the nephew of some runabout brother to a king in Millie Sensaue. Your... your influence in his birth was no more pure then his. There is nothing to question!  
  
Servi shook his head in quiet patience. "Logic would not play harp to such scandal. They will question both Albert and even Lavits- as I am his father. We cannot let something of such gravity tear the throne of Serdio in several directions. Doel could use the uncertainty to... to gain power over all of this country. Hells if we can let that happen."  
  
Mai nodded only a moment. "Then.. We should.. Play it by ear. Carefully. Oh- but lets not rule out the possibility completely!! They have a right to know!!"  
  
Servi brought up a tender hand to cup her face, hoping to coax away her sudden distress. Her white tresses then gave a slight ruffle as the conference room doors flew open- and an annoyed Noish stood in their arch. Mai closed her eyes against his presence and gripped Servi's hand.  
  
"Your attendance, please." The Advisor bit out. And then, coming up beside him, was the gruff looking knight that had stood at Albert's left during the talks. Servi tensed instinctively at seeing him... he didn't know who the man was- nor why he were attending the conference.  
  
But then, as if to answer, the unknown figure turned his head to the left and gave an abrupt wave to someone down the hall. Heavy footsteps approached. Armor clattered like steel stones.  
  
When Servi turned to regard the newcomer, he nearly stumbled in shock. Reached for- and unsheathed his broad sword all in the same motion. Mai followed the flash of steel with her eyes and instinctively leapt backwards. Of course, *seeing* the figure alone was enough to make her gasp in uncertain fright.  
  
Doel.  
  
Emperor Doel was walking quietly towards them, a cocky smirk carved into harsh, strong features.  
  
***  
  
BAHAHH!!!! Doel is a god!! Doel is a god!!!! *hugs Doel* Ah well- I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I hope to get another out within about a month. ^_^ toodles!

  


   [1]: mailto:RaptorJNB@aol.com



	4. Relevance

~*Cross the river: Chapter 4 -- Relevance*~

*Cross The River*  
Chapter 4 - Relevance  
Written by Rap's ([RaptorJNB@aol.com][1])

  
  
Notes: HUZZAH!!! Another chapter! ^_^ So far it's just been talk talk talk talk talk. Sorry about that! Plus I've hadda' work around the potential politics of a freaked-out kingdom. Me hate politics. _  
  
Oh well! Whatever!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter and (as always) Tell me where the trouble spots are. ^_^   
Also, I have one original character in here of important note. Yes, I know everyone hates original characters, but he's not going to swamp the story or anything. The kid's name is Dakri, and he's Lavitz' best friend. I hope you don't mind his involvement. ^_^   
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Honestly now. There is no need for violence, Servi."  
  
The tall blonde knight could beg to differ. His broad sword had unsheathed at an instant; and it's cold, killing metal now regarded the Emperor with obvious intention. Doel seemed unmoved, eyeing the well crafted blade with a quirk in his left brow. Deep, grayish eyes quietly moved from the sword, to Servi's intent, motionless features. The rage he found there could scathe even the most steadfast knight... but Doel remained something just short of amused.   
  
"Tell that to the men that died at your hand! Disgrace... How DARE you show your face in-!" And Servi's thick, menacing voice was cut short as Noish abruptly lunged between the two men, regardless of his own safety should Doel have also drawn his sword. The dangerous twin swords of light and darkness hung at massive belt sheaths along Doel's side.  
  
"Sir Servi, Doel is here of my allowance. Stand down."  
  
Lavitz' father did no such thing. "You've neglected to inform me of this until NOW!? I will have no such monster in the presence of I and my family!" With an abrupt chop of his left arm, Servi barred Mai from walking closer. His wife had begun forwards to Noish...  
  
"Stand DOWN Servi! I was trying to avoid this form of reaction!"  
  
"Oh that makes a HELL of a lot of sense, doesn't it!? This is madness!"  
  
Doel crossed his arms and briefly exchanged a few words with the unidentified knight. Servi understood now that he was a man under Doel's command. One of his soldiers. Gods above... had he known that before he would have slit the man's damned neck. The two nodded as if in some form of agreement, and the officer then moved behind Doel; back towards the stairs.  
  
"Hold your place, foe." Servi all but dragged Noish out of his path, looking behind the emperor and towards his subservient."Neither of you have any place here. You'll be at the gallows come sundown!"  
  
It was then that Doel threw back his head and let out a long, booming laugh. It continued even when Greham burst from the conference room and drew his sword in wide-eyed surprise. His weapon too came up in a flash of speed. Servi's able friend moved forwards, holding it to the emperor's neck as his chuckles subsided.  
  
"Only you, Servi..." Doel smiled. "Such a foolish man..."  
  
"Save it." Greham snarled. "What ass let this insolent son of a bitch into the damned castle!?!? Why wasn't he stopped!?"  
  
"Kur?" Doel began, looking back towards the Sandoran knight that Servi had ordered still. "Explain to these eccentric soldiers of Basil why I've decided to pay a visit, eh? They wont listen to I or Noish, perhaps they'll hear you instead."  
  
"You've no power here..." Mai started.  
  
"I know that, Wench." And he caught Servi's dangerous glance. "Alexia left Servi with her crown, as I've heard. Quite an interesting development."  
  
In the brief silence that followed, Kur straightened and walked back towards the tense group. Crisp blue eyes regarded Doel a moment, turning menacing as he swept them over both Servi and Greham. As Noish regained himself from Servi's rather rough handling; Kur nodded and spoke.  
  
"His majesty Doel was brought to the castle Indels for two reasons. The first; that he wishes to pay his respects to the deceased queen Alexia, and second that he should be present at this conference by the decree of Minister Noish. It's simple, really."  
  
"As simple as it is still wrong." Servi's eyes shot to regard Noish. "What demon possessed you to this? How could you allow such a thing?"  
  
Noish narrowed his piercing eyes. "You forget that this is a family affair, Servi. It is not within my right to deny the emperor of Sandora such a request, and know well enough he would have demanded information regarding our meeting at a later date if not otherwise given presently. This is the most painless way to deal with the situation.  
  
"Situation...." Greham grit his teeth and slowly lowered his sword from Doel's neck. "And how did Bale react to his presence?"  
  
"They don't know I'm here, frankly. " Doel answered. "Now stop speaking of me in third person. I will be addressed directly, imp."   
  
Greham began to raise his weapon yet again. "You'll be addressed alright. How is another matter."  
  
Servi saw the first bit of warning behind Doel's eyes. That deadly, cold flash of metallic red that meant he was annoyed enough to become further irritated. And then violent. As much as the blonde knight seethed to admit it, Doel was an amazing fighter. They had crossed swords before on the battle field... and he would not lie to say the royalty could not best him. Servi had taken a deal of blows.  
  
With the greatest of efforts, Servi's right arm began to lower, and his broad sword trembled in agitation, begging to be let fly. Mai, otherwise silent behind him, gently moved to his left as her husband stepped forwards and clasped Greham by his shoulder.  
  
The raven haired knight looked shocked. "Servi-!!!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Greham felt his expression slip into some form of numb scowl, and withdrew his sword from Doel's neck with obvious hostility. Noish breathed a sigh - odd for one who rarely showed anxiety - and the Emperor lightly tugged at each cuff on his black sleeved attire.  
  
"Well then. That settled..." he turned his gaze on Servi. "Where is my Nephew?"  
  
"... I won't permit that, Doel."  
  
"Yes, you will. He's MY family, afterall."  
  
And Servi's eyes narrowed.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Lavitz once again moved from his seat and tugged at the handle of the conference room door. Why had Greham locked it when he left? Why'd he look so pissed off... and WHY did he have to leave him alone in a room with...  
  
"Sit DOWN boy!" One of the four nobles, still seated at the long cream-colored table, pointed at a chair and barked the order once more.  
  
Lavitz turned to glare at him. "Something's wrong! Can't any of you unlock this thing?"  
  
"They'll return shortly. Such discussions are not of our concern."  
  
Lavitz continued to glare a good long minute, and then finally gave up before saying something colorful to the aristocratic freak-adults that had one; taken to calling him either 'boy' or 'lad'- and had two; chosen to ignore perhaps each one of his questions save for that last one. It was starting to aggravate him. As the small blonde tromped back to his chair and collapsed into it, Reese gave him a sympathetic smile and continued to regard the door from his place by the far wall.   
  
Albert too, arms gently folded on his lap, watched the entrance curiously.  
  
"You think so too, don't you? That something's wrong?"  
  
It took everyone in the room a few moments to realize that Lavitz had addressed Albert. The nobles looked scandalized when, from across the long expanse of table, Albert turned his gaze from the door and answered.  
  
"Yes. But then, nothing has seemed quite right these past few days."  
  
"I really wish everyone wasn't so angry. I thought they'd be sad. About your mom..."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Boy-" And one of the adults chopped a hand in Lavitz' direction. His old wrinkled face was turned down in a sharp disapproval; not that it wasn't hard enough to believe it could actually sag anymore then already evident. "Be silent. It's inappropriate for you to-"  
  
"Will you just leave him alone?!" Albert snapped.  
  
The man fell silent.  
  
Albert slipped off the large chair at his back and dropped to the floor. In a few moments, he had walked quickly around the table and now stood directly next to one of the other men seated around it. Albert looked at him curiously. "You have a key to the adjoining room, don't you?" And he pointed without hesitation to a separate door; branched discreetly from the left arm of a short hallway connecting it to the conference room.  
  
:"I... yes, sire, but why-?"  
  
"Because that room has a door that leads out into the hallway. Give me the key."  
  
"Sire-"  
  
"Give me the key, Ruea. I want to know what's going on."  
  
Lavitz smiled with the intent to accompany Albert, when a voice he didn't recognize suddenly cut into the apprehensive room. It was the oddest sound... laced with amusement and something colder then ice; but Lavitz didn't really freeze until he turned around to regard the door; which had finally opened.  
  
"No need, Albert. Sorry to have kept this little get together on hold..."  
  
Every noble in the room let out a startled gasp. Lavitz watched Albert turn around quietly; the expression over his face clearly shocked. It might have even been frightened to a point... but either way you looked at it; he knew exactly who had just entered the room. That was a bit more then the young blonde could say. When Lavitz moved to regard the tall, stern figure that entered, followed by his father...  
  
Holy crap.  
  
Emperor Doel?  
  
He wouldn't have time to guess further. Servi took his shoulder quickly and knelt beside him.  
  
"Lavitz- go with your mother. I'll see you soon."  
  
"But dad-!"  
  
"Not a word. Go, Lavitz."  
  
That same hand gently moved under his arm, and half walked, half lifted him from the seat and into the awaiting grasp of his mother. A tense urgency had grown about both his parents... and it unnerved Lavitz to a point. A few words he couldn't hear echoed this way and that. Greham gave him a light smile; and the newcomer flashed a sharp look in his direction that sent chills down the base of his spine.  
  
Once he and Mai had walked outside the conference room, the last thing Lavitz caught before leaving entirely was the expression over Albert's face. It was the closest thing he'd ever seen to numb, pained horror in the whole of his young life.  
  
******  
  
  
  
What was it... like nine by now? Ten?  
  
Dakri was a plain boy, drawn and thin; with dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes. His frame supported no more then a worn white top and loose fighting trousers. Perfect attire for one such as he, who constantly trained as any son of a knight would train. With the sword. Granted, although he could shift from stance to stance and chop at a haughty pole of thick wood, practicing alone was rather frustrating when you didn't have another to spar with.  
  
On to the question of the day; Where the hell was Lavitz?  
  
They were supposed to meet just after noon in the square outside Lavitz' house. They *always* met there, rain or shine, and then would weave amongst pedestrians in their path to reach any assortment of destinations. Most of the time it was a long open field just behind his house, where the grass did not grow so high and the ocean rumbled endlessly against limestone rocks some half a mile eastward. Dakri would always carry his father's hand-me-down scabbard, and Lavitz his old but faithful broad sword. The items fit them well, despite that both of them were no older then 11. These weapons had been designed for smaller handlers.  
  
Absently, Dakri let his left arm flash out, sword in hand, and skim the side of a barrel nearby; standing innocently on the street outside his home. Across the way was blondie's two story dwelling, and still no sign of a lantern or candle from inside. He'd checked back already twice today- and then again, with this being his third. Lavitz *never* missed practice. At least, not unless he had a good excuse or raging illness.  
  
"Dak~riiiii!!!!" A voice called from above. It was his five year old sister Ouna, bending out over her windowsill to address him. Dakri leaned back and peered up at her.  
  
"Sup, sis?"  
  
"Seen Lavitz yet!?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'm worried about him!" and light tangles of her curly blonde hair fell forwards as she shook her head madly. "My friend Iza' said she saw Lavitz an' his Ma' leave their house this morning, but I don't know more n' that. You think they're in twouble? Cau'se you know, they left with a knight an' all..."  
  
So Dakri had heard. Besides, his sister only told him the same thing about four times that day. He scratched the back of his head and waved up at her.  
  
"No way Lavitz is in trouble, sis. Forget about it and go to sleep."  
  
"But I miss him!"  
  
"He'll be home come morning, I bet. Now go to sleep, woman!"  
  
She blinked. "You comin' up? Mom says she's tired of ya' stayin' out late n' all!"  
  
Dakri smirked. "Well DAD says a knight gotta train, so I plan on training." A hint of dedication welled up in his voice at that. "Besides, it's only just after dusk. I'm going to head out back towards the prairie. You'll check once in awhile to see if Lavitz gets back, right now?"  
  
She nodded. "uh-huh! Bring home a rabbit, Dakriiiiii!!! Mm' tired of pheasant!"  
  
"'Kay!" And he waved his sword as she fell back into the soft yellow glow of candlelight that flickered inside her room. Dakri stared at her window a long moment, and then just as he was about to turn from the square altogether a pair of voices rose into the coming night. He perked in attention a moment, hearing footfalls nearby. Who....?   
  
****  
  
  
  
"I don't know, mother." And Lavitz absently rubbed his left arm, staring ahead solemnly as he and Mai walked quietly back towards their home. "I... I wish I could tell you I had an exact feeling. But I don't. I guess I don't know what to think."  
  
Mai smiled at her son lightly. "I'm sorry. About all of this."  
  
Green-grey eyes shot to her in confusion. "Why? Please don't be... everyone is already so upset..."  
  
With a light sigh, Mai gently took the hand of her child and squeezed it lightly. " Just... for your having to see that. Lavitz, things are going to be rather different from now on. You understand that, don't you?"  
  
He nodded into the cool night air. "Of course I do." And when she looked away from him with a slightly pained expression, Lavitz set a concerned frown upon his features and straightened. "And you don't have to worry, mom. I'll watch him for you. I know father is going to be busy, it's only right that I help."  
  
"You've training and studies, Lavitz. It's not of your concern; this is both my and Servi's decision."  
  
Lavitz stopped walking. Mai turned to face him under the lamp light.  
  
"Mom... it's okay. Really."  
  
She forced a smile.  
  
Lavitz had gone from being ecstatic that morning, to simply confused, and now both sad AND confused, although the latter half of his mental state was slowly finding answers. It HAD been Emperor Doel who entered the conference room before. The goddamned KING of Sandora. The one that caused the war. Reflecting, Lavitz wondered to himself how he could have possibly acted so naive. Through ALL of this. He... He'd stumbled once already with the royalty. Had knocked the boy over, and then hadn't interacted with him in at all the sort of conduct his father would have approved of. He'd sat shocked and silent at the conference of which his father wanted them present. Listened. Was shocked again.  
  
A knight should take things in stride, not sit gaping at words alone.  
  
And after Doel had come, walking home with his mother, perhaps that was when the true gravity of what he had just heard and seen finally settled with him. It was... it was almost as if he had been bestowed an amazing privilege. To be in the presence of so many important figures.... and at the same time a complete stranger to the entire mess. Again, Lavitz asked himself silently;  
  
_~What the HELL was I doing there?~_  
  
A question of which Lavitz understood only upon learning that his father now held power of the crown. For the love of Soa, her demons, and her angels.... this was a change.  
_  
~But at least he's home. Greham now has control over the first knighthood. Dad gets to stay. He'll be here. With me.~_  
  
And Albert.  
  
That was the 'second' most amazing part of the day. That little six year old... was going to be living with him.  
  
The entire concept went completely over his grain of thinking. Of what his FATHER thought- and had yet overruled. Royalty couldn't.... they couldn't just.... and Lavitz blinked at his thoughts, trying to collect them. Royalty 'could not' simply leave his or her home to find another amongst commoners. And a commoner was what he, Lavitz, was. There was nothing wrong with that. It was simply his social role, and it... should not be violated by the presence of a higher class.  
  
Lavitz closed his eyes. The hell would he do? How would he act? That stupid kid was going to throw his life, and his standards, for a loop across the Moon that never set. On top of it, Albert was *creepy.* Sometimes he could be cool, like when dealing with the nobles at the conference, and at others he was...  
  
Well, yeah. Again. Creepy.  
  
_~And that's another thing. What the hell is the moongem and WHY did they put it inside him!?~_  
  
Just more questions he couldn't find answers to.  
  
Lavitz had barely realized that he and his mother had been walking silently for a good few minutes now. Ahead, as they turned a corner in Bale's forthright design of walk and waterways, he could see the shadow of their house loom up against a now black sky. Lanterns replaced the forgotten daylight.  
  
"Lavitz!! Hey!!! Your BACK, man!"  
  
That- he hadn't expected. Lavitz looked up sharply, instantly recalling Dakri's voice. Sure enough, it was him. Deep brown hair falling in shaggy, unkempt strands- with a sword in hand and a smirk on his face. His characteristic expression fell quickly when he noticed Lavitz' own stern features.  
  
"Dakri..." Mai began from aside him. "Child, whatever are you doing outside?"  
  
"Practicin'" he explained easily, and slung his sword over one shoulder in an almost haphazard display. "It's nice to see your back, Mrs. Slambert. I and my sister were wondering what happened to you and Lavitz."  
  
Mai nodded and smiled, forcing away her weary exterior for the cheerful expression that Bale knew her for. "You give Ouna my regards, alright?"  
  
Dakri nodded and looked at Lavitz. He raised both brows quizzically.  
  
The blonde gave a halfhearted smile.  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Ah." Doel said, leaning back in his chair. A bemused smirk fit itself smugly over his features. " I must say, _bravo_ Sir Servi. You've handled yourself quite well so far."  
  
Servi glared at him, and Doel continued.  
  
Albert wondered why, if his uncle was addressing Servi, he still looked directly at him. Rather, he'd been doing so since arriving... and the royalty wouldn't say he wasn't unnerved, if not frightened, by Doel's presence. Doel had.... brought up to many memories. Older wounds that suddenly came up fresh and painful.  
  
But in not finding any other way to handle himself, Albert only returned his uncle's intent gaze.  
  
What else could he do?  
  
Surely not give into to the enraged voice that shuddered beneath his mind. The wounded part of him that lay seething, hating and crying at all once; wanting nothing more then to make him stand, and demand that this.... murderer... _(He's not...!)_ be removed from his home. To make his uncle leave, so he didn't have to see the past violently flash into his thoughts with every few breaths.  
  
It hadn't taken Albert long to learn that concealing his emotions proved more beneficial then trying to deal with them on the spot. He didn't want to concern anyone that would actually care, or frighten himself with their demands. With Doel here... that defense was being slowly picked apart; The only that had kept him sane these past few months.   
_  
~Everything is all right. That's all you need to think, and then do as they say. That's all.~_  
  
But he couldn't... not with... not....  
  
Albert abruptly closed his eyes and forced his head down.  
  
The conference room had long since been removed of the nobles that had sat with them beforehand. Now, only Servi, Doel, Greham, Noish and Albert remained. Reese had left of his own accord, and Kur had been ordered to wait outside by Doel himself. All that carried on within the room this past half hour or so was an odd sort of exchange. Tense, but present, as Servi reluctantly conveyed information to the Emperor that was of the most harmless sort. Gods knew he didn't want Doel to learn any more then acceptable.  
  
"And what do you think, Albert?"  
  
Servi opened his mouth to protest, but then cut himself short as Albert instantly locked his gaze with that of his uncle; who had spoken. It was rather obvious to the blonde that this was a trial for him. That being present alone seemed more of an effort then he could bear.  
  
"... What?" Albert managed. Softly.  
  
Doel smirked. "You've been rather far away during this entire conversation. Tell me, Albert, what do you think of that precious little stone?"  
  
Albert blinked. They'd been talking about the moongem? Last he remembered, Doel and Servi had been sparing with words alone. How long had he... just...  
  
"Well, boy?" And Servi narrowed his eyes at the Emperor's sarcastic tone of voice, even knowing that Doel probably forced it to further aggravate his nerves. He *hated* this... having the murderous bastard in his presence, and yet being forced to bear his company if only because of Noish himself. Gods be damned...  
  
Albert didn't answer, and instead looked away.  
  
"Hmph." Doel replied to the silence. Stood. Almost instantly both Servi and Greham reached for their swords, but Doel just gave them an incredulous glance and smiled. He opened both arms peacefully, in a manner meant to show no intent. Then, he carefully extracted a small object from a pouch at his side and gave Servi an icy look.  
  
"My, you knights jump to conclusions. Although I suppose you have reason, given events of the past." He straightened both arms and cocked a brow, pointedly trapping Servi with gaze alone. "I'm sure I've extended my visit already; but rest assured I will be at Alexia's funeral service tomorrow, so cope."  
  
Noish, silent for the hour or so that this meeting had gone on, abruptly looked to both Servi and Greham for any sign of hostility. Although he found it; the emotion in both knights was being tightly contained. No doubt Doel also knew, and saw this.  
  
If he was concerned, there was no indication, however. Doel approached Lavitz' father with a sudden air of complete sincerity, and opened his right palm.  
  
Within, was the object he'd been holding. It was a beautiful jade pendant. Simple, refined, and attached only to a thin silver chain  
  
Servi stared, confused, and Greham lifted a brow.  
  
"This belonged to Alexia." Doel said quietly. Somberly- and without any trace of the amusement or sarcasm of before. "When I was wed, she gave it to Karina as a token of their friendship. As my wife is dead, and with Alexia having passed on, I ask that you give this to Albert."  
  
For a long moment, the blonde regarded Doel in silent surprise. Of all the things he had expected Doel to come here for; this was not one of them. And to further add to his shock, something in Doel's tone. In his voice, posture and words.... *something* told him that this may have been the *only* real reason for his journey to the castle Indels.  
  
Servi couldn't fathom that. Not from Doel.  
  
But before he could ask questions, or wonder why Doel did not give Albert the necklace himself, Carlo's brother placed the object into his palm and closed it.  
  
"Don't forget, Knight."  
  
Servi swallowed back his confusion and nodded. "I won't."  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Lavitz, goddamn... you SUCK today!! What the HELL, man!?"  
  
For the fifth time in their spar, Lavitz received a blow to his weapon that had sent him sprawling backwards and onto the grass beneath their feet. The blonde now shook his head, dusting off his shirt as Dakri crouched beside him.  
  
"I'm preoccupied, I guess..." He said quietly.   
  
"Preoccupied? It's like no one is even home in there..." And Dakri thumped him over the back of the head; to which Lavitz glared and stood. "I mean it, Lavitz. I haven't been able to best you in over four months, and suddenly it's like you can't even hold your sword right."  
  
Lavitz quickly shook out his right arm, not answering a moment. Above, the moon glowed fiercely upon them, painting the surrounding landscape in a ghostly pale light. As far as night conditions went, these were ideal circumstances to practice under; and still Dakri was right. He wasn't much focusing on their spar at all, in truth. The only real reason he'd agreed to accompany Dakri to the prairie was more of an effort to forget on his part. Instead, the castle and his father laced each thrust of his sword. Lavitz couldn't shake the events of the day from his mind...  
  
"Earth to Blondie. Come in- Blondie."   
  
Lavitz blinked.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Dakri watched as his friend took a quick breath and then leaned back; positioned himself naturally into a fighting stance, with neck arrow straight and weapon held firm. Although he knew Lavitz expected him to do similar, the brown eyed youth only stabbed his own sword into the ground and knelt on it slightly. A troubled look flickered over his long features.  
  
"Hey, look... if something is wrong- it's okay. We can do this tomorrow, you know?"  
  
Lavitz relaxed his stance a small bit, but shook his head. "No, it's alright. I should have been here earlier, anyway."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not like sin that you weren't. Somethin's got you all spooked up. What going on?"  
  
Lavitz forced a smirk onto his face; a mocking, impish look that could both frighten, or infuriate the other kids in Bale. Dakri, however, was quite used to it. As his companion snorted and crossed his arms, the blonde breathed a short sigh into the cool night air. He wanted to tell Dakri... everything. At the same time, he knew he couldn't. Right now, he just needed to focus on this spar, and get all the damned questions in his head to shut up.  
  
"Tch- so now Mr. 'spaced out knight boy' has turned back into 'kill the weak little brown haired kid' man." Dakri rolled his eyes. "Moodswings! Geez!!"  
  
"Aw shut up, huh? I'll start trying..."  
  
"You'd better, or tomorrow I'm gonna start telling everyone you've turned into a wuss."  
  
"You would not!"  
  
"Would too!"   
  
"Your dead. You do know that, right?"  
  
Dakri feigned surprise. "Oh me' gosh! Blondie's gonna kill me?!!?"  
  
They were both laughing when metal connected with metal, and another joust began.  
  
*****  
  
  
Yadda yadda yadda! ^_^ 'kay then! I'm done another part! *does a raptor dance* I hope you guys are enjoying what I have so far, and I really apologize for not being able to get new chapters out quicker then I do. I'm simply always so busy... be it webwork, tests, school or college planning. _  
  
Happiness to all! *huggles Albert and Lavitz*  
  
Lavitz: ..... !?!?? She's doing this to ME NOW!?!??  
  
Albert: .... well- your in the fanfiction too, you know. Why does everyone assume *I* am the only one that she'll annoy 24/7!??!  
  
Rap's: Simple! Your cool and cute and HOT HOT HOT!! *pokes him* Do the stance, Albert!! the STANCE!!!  
  
Albert: ....  
  
Lavitz: .... Tch! Sucks to be you!

  
****  


   [1]: mailto:RaptorJNB@aol.com



	5. We have a situation?

*Cross The River*  
Chapter 5 - We have a situation?  
Written by Rap's (RaptorJNB@aol.com) 

  
  
Okay everyone. Beat me with large sharp objects. It's about TIME, aint it!? ^_^ I've had this done for about a month now, but recent computer problem had left me dead in the water as far as putting it online was concerned. I gotta apologize to anyone who was waiting for this to come out! Please don't think it takes me so long to get out new chapters because I don't like writing them! I LOVE writing them, but I'm always so damned busy with my so-called-life and updates to Serdian Zeima and RaptorJNB.com that I often loose the time-slots I set aside for catching up on story fics. it makes me feel great that some peoples actually want to read them though- so thank you EVER so much! *smiles and hugs everyone* This is the fifth chapter, and should be mildly interesting now that I have Albert and Lavitz together. Please tell me where to improve! Everyone has already helped my writing so much by pointing out my rough edges and helping me smooth them over. *HUGS* thanks a billion!  
  
And now, on with the story!  
  
***  
  
Lavitz, after about half an hour of searching, finally found the child king. His mother had said he was reading in the study, his father had said he was up in their room, and Dakri didn't know- or give a damn either way. He just wanted to get to practice.  
  
"And you turned babysitter WHEN!?" the brown haired youth was chortling irritably. Lavitz tossed him a glare and climbed the ladder behind the study that led up- and outside. There was a platform above that had been used for storage YEARS ago- before he cleared it out and discovered a window to the roof lay behind it. Being seven at the time, Lavitz had been ecstatic and curious at the find. His father had explained that, during a particular storm before he was born, a portion of their attic gave way under the bombardment of rain and wind. They'd always had a single window in that small, stuffy crawlspace... but the collapse had meant it was now exposed. So- Servi constructed a ladder and platform. No use wasting space, he had said. Besides- everything IN the attic that had fallen in STILL needed a place to go!  
  
"Are you ignoring me!?!?" Came Dakri's voice again. "LLLAAAVIITTTZz..... lavitz, lavitz... LAVITZ!!!"  
  
Lavitz snickered and shot him a glance back down the ladder. "Shut up, will you? and im NOT a babysitter. I just need to check up on him, is all. Besides, Dad said he wanted to see him downstairs..."  
  
Dakri returned the smirk with his usual aloof arrogance, following him up the old steel staircase and it's squeaking hinges. "WHY!? We are LATE, blondie- and the guys are going to KILL us..."  
  
Sighing heavily, as if he couldn't grasp the fact that his friend *didn't* understand, Lavitz reached the top of his climb and sat a moment. One hand absently brushed dust from his deep green tunic and swept at the pine needles that clung to his black trousers.  
  
"BECAUSE, Dakri." An exasperated look. "I'm a knight."  
  
"Not YET, you aint!"  
  
"Father says that I should act the role of an honorable sword-born. That's what I'm DOING!" He twitched his nose as Dakri made some weird snort of a sound. "And SPEAKING of the like- you stay here...!"  
  
The snort turned into a disgruntled sound of protest. "Why!?"  
  
"Because you don't know how to act around royalty!"  
  
"Like you do!?"  
  
"YES."  
  
If both boys hadn't been so precariously perched upon the ascending steps beneath their feet, they would have lunged for one another as they usually did when generally miffed. It was a typical way to solve a problem amongst the boys of Bale. Disagree? Punch- and punch hard. Lavitz and Darki had brawled over far less and far more stupid reasons. Still, they always ended up laughing themselves blind after the one minute squabble had ended.  
  
Besides, even if Darki had wanted to chance it, Lavitz always ended up victorious. The blonde was tall and thin- but bound with youthful muscle that was sure to develop over time. Dakri was lanky as hell- and just didn't have the strength to really belt it out with his friend. He WAS damned fast though...  
  
"Nyah!" Dakri grinned at him. "Go ON then, I'll beat the crap out of you later.."  
  
"Bwa hahahaha!!!" A roll of emerald green eyes. "Like you COULD!"   
  
"Shaddup blondie!"  
  
Lavitz just returned the grin and waved him off. Dakri wouldn't mind much though, he assumed. They really 'were' late for practice, and they both had a reputation for being the first at Quarter Field. The first always got to pick their opponents, while the late-in-arrival chumps normally sat it out and got fed to the teenage knights to be.  
  
"Remember!" Darki paused at the door, having half jumped/run down the steps. "Quarter Field! Don't be TO late!!"  
  
Lavitz shrugged a shoulder and nodded.  
  
As Dakri left, Lavitz turned back to his task at hand. One arm reached upwards to part the shutters ahead of him, and he fought back the overwhelming urge to sneeze as dust bunny after dust bunny leapt to attack his proud arrow of a nose. It was midmorning, now. Everyone was up, around, and doing SOMETHING of either dire or trivial importance. Mr. Flawsburg was no doubt preening his gardens with the utmost care, and Dakri's mother Yuna was probably shouting at the local hooligans to "Get off her lawn and get a job!" War or no war, some things just never changed. The only difference was that most of the town now carried a limp in their lively step. A pouch of worry, filling slowly as the weeks passed. Afterall, apprehensive talk of Sandora was not uncommon now a'days.  
_  
~well, whatever...~  
_  
Easily lifting himself through the bronze window trim, Lavitz straightened and looked to his right. Sure enough...  
  
it had been about a month since Albert had become a part of his family, in a sense. The transition was very quick- in fact. He'd... been apprehensive at first, but his father had assured away enough of his fears, and simply having him *home* was enough to make Lavitz feel more secure in either case. Two days after Alexia's funeral, the next time he and Albert met was in the appropriate sense- FINALLY. The boy arrived with his father, and Lavitz kneeled and spoke with all the formal prowess he could manage. That- was the way it should have been. And was the way he'd kept it- despite that fact that Albert seemed... unnerved by the entire display.  
  
_~Setting, time or place just don't matter. I'll be a knight of Serdio someday, and this is my king. I have my place, living together or not. That's the way it works, and what father approves of.~_  
  
Albert was sitting away from him, with his back against the faded wooden wall of Lavitz home. In the way of dress,the king was as plain as anyone Lavitz sparred with. He wore only a deep green shirt, rather faded brown trousers that were far less than noble attire, and his boots were those suited to traveling- even though not tattered and worn enough to belong to someone like him or the other boys. One knee drawn up against his chest, and the other permitted to dangle off the roof itself... Albert's position seemed a rather-to-risky length from the edge, in Lavitz' opinion. Then again, he'd sat in the exact same spot a thousand times himself. Lavitz loved being out here- where it was quiet, peaceful, and simply pleasant.  
  
"Your majesty?"  
  
If the way he jumped was any indication, Albert had been deep in thought again.   
  
***  
  
  
He'd been staring into his mother's pendant when Lavitz' voice startled him. Albert barely remembered the fine jade stone and it's odd, almost ever-changing hues of green and gold. It had been years since he last saw the necklace, and even then, it had gently lain across the slender shoulders of the acclaimed duchess Karina. Albert remembered her even less then he did the pendant, but he recalled thinking she was a quiet woman with a tender smile...  
  
breathing deeply, Albert dropped the keepsake against his chest and turned warm hazel eyes on the blonde that stood near him. He'd realized not long ago that Servi's son was easily unnerved by his silence and/or what Servi called a 'blank' look. He'd been trying to appear more cheerful these past few weeks. The Slambert household had, despite the shocking arrangement, been more then kind in accepting him within their unit, of sorts. He didn't want them to think he didn't appreciate what they'd done.  
  
... Albert *was* out of place, and he *didn't* feel right, but anything was better then... being in the castle Indels.  
  
Bits of memories assaulted him then, and the six year old boy closed his eyes a brief moment.  
  
"...Sire?"  
  
They opened. "Yes, Lavitz? My name is Albert...."  
  
The blonde regarded him with that purposeful look of his. Lavitz... was an interesting preteen; but then, Albert really hadn't known many children before him. There was always a variety of thought running across his face, sometimes confused and sometimes determined- but determination usually won out over all. Now he had that dumbfounded look again, like there was something *just* above his reach that simply wasn't worth the trouble in grasping.  
  
"Your majesty Albert." He began, and his future lord just stared at him with a certain degree of distress evident across even features. "I'm going to be leaving for quarter Arena very shortly. You may consider coming downstairs, as my father has requested you in his study."  
  
Not for the first time since they met, Albert found himself wishing Lavitz would return to being the brash, nearly obnoxious youth that had knocked him clear to the floor the day after his mother passed on. He was trying to be something he wasn't- and that scared Albert it a way. Did this mean everyone who met him, be it in a castle or on some vagrant country road, would treat him with that same drone-like madness his mother hated so much?  
  
how could he ever get to know anyone? What if they acted nice, but really just hated him? how could he tell?  
  
~This isn't Indels, but so much stays the same.~  
  
Bringing his legs beneath him, Albert stood swiftly from the pine-shingled roof and turned to face his companion. Maybe... if he just... tried to *talk* to him, Lavitz would act more like the person he was. Like how he acted around Dakri, for the few times he'd seen them together. After nodding that he would go to Servi, a tentative question made it's way to voice.  
  
"....Lavitz? What's Quarter Arena?"  
  
The youth hadn't expected that. He replied with a dry; "A practice area for knights in training, sire."  
  
Albert tried again. Something that prompted more of an answer. "... Do you enjoy the place? I've... heard of it before, but I never really..." and the young king simply trailed off, watching as Lavitz' expression grew more and more confused/uncertain. He didn't want to make Lavitz feel uncomfortable, he just...  
  
"I... well, majesty...."  
  
Small Talk? From royalty to a commoner? Nonsense. Albert felt a startling twinge of irritation nip at his senses, and ducked back inside the window before his face could betray the hurt he felt.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
*****  
  
  
He'd never known a man or woman that had Alexia's natural ability with the sword.  
  
She'd told him she had learned it from her grandfather, who was an accomplished war hero named Eadeth. Servi's second uncle had known the man personally, and when he was alive, told him amazing stories of the swordsmanship he'd held. It was said Eadeth could move his blade so quickly, that not even the wind could follow such blows. In the War of Second Dawn, he single-handedly destroyed the rebel armies of Eastland, Nissel. When all hope was lost, Eadeth rose to the height of glory and led the legendary Serdian army of 'Godsbane' into battles with the demons of mayfill.  
  
Servi always wrote off such stories to be fictitious. Something to amuse small children with.  
  
But yet, most legends held some truth, and indeed if Eadeth was not the famous slayer of past, he had been an amazing swordsman. Alexia was testimony to his skill... and as she moved, he found himself entranced and unbelieving. He had been sent to teach 'her' the art of defense. If this kept up any longer, the beautiful queen would be teaching *him*.  
  
With a sharp whirl of their blades, he and Alexia stopped their routine and watched one another for a long moment. Above the Indels courtyard, trees rustled and birds chirped gently into the calm, quiet morning. The air was cool- and the sun was warm.  
  
"Good." She said. A light voice- graceful and kind, but with the stern strength of an able individual. She slid the flat of her sword along the ground, causing a plume of dust to spew from the concrete practice arena. "You almost had me- Sir Servi."  
  
His smile etched wider as he watched her. Brilliant eyes flickered the warmest shades of earth, and her light white, gray and green spar clothing somehow managed to appear as regal as it was practical. She gently slid two slender fingers beneath her collar, loosening the airy cloth, and rose her chin calmly. "Par."  
  
"Majesty." A dip of his head. "On 4, counter trial."  
  
"Agreed. Prepare yourself."  
  
A heart beat of four pounded away- and he cursed mentally as it skipped between the pang of 2 and 3. Thrown off, Alexia began at perfect start, and Servi fumbled to maintain the forceful thrust and clash of their weapons. By gods- the woman flowed like *silk*. As slender and unsuited to battle as she seemed, her body was quicker then his, and just as strong. The term 'fighting royalty' was a playful catch phrase amongst knights who served a liege with battle ability. It was not the place of a blood-born to take up swordplay, and so became a sort of honest joke over time. This- was far different. Fighting Royalty indeed. She could beat Greham *senseless*- and he was the best man Servi *had*...  
  
His right arm blocked a blow that rattled his teeth, and Servi allowed himself to buckle, throwing her slightly off guard. His heavy boots creaked against the ground below as Servi spun in place, again letting their blades draw together in a seamless flash of steel and skill. She regained with the cold prowess of a lioness, not giving him even the slightest window of error. Then- a falter. He grasped the slight lapse and threw his weight into the next blow. Down- out- crook.  
  
Disarmed, Alexia's sword clattered to the ground.   
  
"Well executed, my friend."  
  
Servi quickly dropped his stance, smiling briefly and gently bowing his head. "I shouldn't say so, Alexia. I was near breaking- and that slight fault on your blade wasn't much more then a-"  
  
"An opportunity for an enemy to deal a killing blow. I'll need quite a bit more training, it seems. But as always- I thank you for your willingness to teach me.  
  
Silence. Servi was a strict instructor, and a strict Knight... but there was so much conviction in her voice that even he felt the need to wince. Breathing deeply, a hand raised to comb through his shaggy blonde hair. He didn't know what to say to that- and as Alexia removed her weapon from the ground and ran a cloth along it's killing steel, he knew she expected no further comment.  
  
After a moment, he simply chuckled. The sound caught and died away in his throat as she smiled and turned to look at him. The sun had caught each vibrant strand of her honey-colored hair, and the warm light seemed to set her complexion aglow. Be it the way he now watched her or a silent bond between them- a blush managed to creep it's way along her features until the young queen looked away.  
  
"Till tomorrow, Servi?"  
  
"... Yes, Majesty."  
  
He never intended to find the bruises along her right arm and shoulder.  
  
---- 

"Servi?"  
  
......  
  
"Sir Servi..."  
  
_~What?~_  
  
Albert was standing below him, one hand on his right arm and the other left at his side. It was somewhat of an uncertain posture... and it took Servi a moment to realize where he was- and what was going on. After a moment the familiar room around him began to register; the windows and the large dining room table. The simple, but elegant arrangement of furniture and decor that was so suited to Mai's tasteful design.  
  
He was sitting at a small reading table, a single book open in front of him. The pages whisked absently back and forth as the breeze outside ran gently throughout the house.  
  
"You... requested me?"  
  
Servi turned his attention on Albert. Blinked and cleared his thoughts of the distant memory. "I... Yes, young one." They both turned to watch Lavitz, who had come walking down the stairs at a brisk pace- one hand on the cherrywood railing. His blonde son looked at Albert a long moment, bowed his head gently, and took his old broadsword from it's sheath by the door.  
_  
~Good boy...~_  
  
"Quarter Arena?"  
  
"Yes, father." Lavitz turned again, about to exit the door to their large home. "I promise I will do my best."  
  
"As always. Watch your right fla-"  
  
"Right flank. I've been working on that." Lavitz again bowed and nodded, grinning despite himself. After a moment he pulled a black vest from the closet nearby, put it over a deep green tunic, and moved outside- out of sight. Only the echo of his boots over the cobbles betrayed his growing distance from the house- and then Dakri's voice in the distance shouting something irritated.  
  
A brief silence.  
  
"Albert..." Servi began again, turning to the boy. He was staring after Lavitz, looking generally confused/unsure of himself. Granted, Albert tended to look that way... but the conflicting emotions seemed somehow sharper this time around. Servi wondered what passed behind those eyes, but knew also that- as far as Albert worked- unless something was truly troubling him the boy would not voice it. Only the largest of the little troubles usually found its way to speech."  
  
"Noish has told me your moving along quite well in your studies."  
  
A blink- and pause. "How... would he know? He doesn't teach me anymore. You and..." he searched for the sounds. "Remuitashpe' do."  
  
*HOW* the bloody hells Albert could pronounce her full name startled him- yet again. 'Rem'- as they called her, was a devoted and skilled tutor that Noish had instructed to them- and was only approved in Servi's direct confidence. She was a native of Rouge... wonderful woman- but a bit hard to follow. His only guess was that Albert had engaged in enough language studies to have a more able grasp on the odd roll of sound that often turned up amongst other dialects.  
  
"You know he checks up on your progress regularly, Albert." Servi folded the book on the table beside him and sighed gently. "From what we've seen, you have an excessive amount of ability in the language arts, and certainly a sense for politics."  
  
_~At only six.... by gods...~_  
  
Servi smiled gently, hoping to see some of the same in Albert. His son only gazed back at him; then answered with a quiet; "I am glad I am performing adequately."  
  
_~ .....hell. ~_  
  
"We've decided that we might want to move you on to another skill. I'm not entirely aware of your interests, Albert, so I assumed you could give me an indication of what classes might best suit you as things stand now."  
  
That- perked the boy a little. Albert stared at him blankly before mumbling a quiet; '... I'm allowed to chose?"  
  
"Is that so surprising?"  
  
Another quick silence. They seemed very frequent...  
  
"... No. Not with you..." And suddenly, in a gesture that quite startled the tall Serdian knight, the child smiled up at him and nodded. It wasn't forced and it wasn't a facade- it was truly felt. At seeing it, something tight seemed to release inside of him, and Servi returned the grin with a heavy hand- putting it softly against Albert's shoulder.  
  
"Well, then?"  
  
"Advanced mathematics 3."  
  
A blink. "You ARE six, Albert..."  
  
And another smile. "I know."  
  
  
*****   
  
"LAVITZ!"  
  
Dakri didn't need to shout- Lavitz was already dodging the blow as it sliced by his arm at a maddening speed. What the hell? This guy was aiming to hurt- he'd found that out the hard way during First Rounds...  
  
His name was Michealla, and he was a *brute*. Nearly two heads higher then he or Dakri, four years older, and not at all personable. He had thick, shaggy black hair and shrewd blue eyes- somehow only heightened by the bulky build that supported his frame. Loose gray and black clothing adorned him, making the tan-skinned boy a menacing illusion in both the literal and figurative sense. This was what he got for being late, Lavitz guessed... but as they started their spar- the blonde knew within the first few blows that whomever the newcomer was- he wasn't going to go easy and he WASN'T out to fight fair.  
  
Nimbly, Lavitz evaded another flurry of blows and fought back. He was outweighed in strength, and although fast, maybe not fast enough...  
  
One particular strike to the back sent Michealla staggering. It wasn't meant to hurt- it was meant to set offbalance... but the guy took it WAY personally. Lavitz was about to help him steady himself when a fist whirled up, and punched him square across the jaw.  
  
The shocked got to him far before the pain.  
  
"What the FUCK is you problem!?!?" Dakri snarled from the sidelines. Around them in the square platform of stone that was 'Quarter Arena'- kids gaped and others started shouting and hollering- Demanding that Lavitz repay the favor. Unfortunately for them, the blonde only rubbed his aching jaw and stood from where he had fallen.  
  
His father had always said to not let oneself be provoked into a fight. When it came to spars- Lavitz followed his own code of rules and the teachings of Servi himself. His mouth twitched into a grim line of determination- and he held his sword firmly.  
  
"Michealla, I meant no disrespect. We *are* at training. Weaken but not injure- that's an unwritten rule, here..."  
  
"A stupid one at that, weakling. And they say your the best they have..."  
  
Lavitz capped his sudden flash of anger, watching Dakri from the corner of his eye. His friend was flailing in place, (always easily prompted to anger) being held backwards by three of the other neighborhood children that knew he would get 'KILLED' if he jumped Michealla. Lavitz stood still a moment, and settled back against his heels. The weapon in his hand drew upwards.  
  
"Begin. This isn't over yet."  
  
"$&(@*#&$*(@ RIGHT ITS NOT OVER YET!!"  
  
Lavitz couldn't help but grin at that. Hell, Dakri... was it even *possible* to curse that fast?  
  
This time, when Michealla came at him, Lavitz wasn't taking any chances. He dodged each blow, gaining distance as they circled one another to evaluate the taller boy's style of fighting. Each of his moves were forceful and.... truly brash. It was his strength that prevailed. Lavitz would need to be quick... and so- he was.  
  
Dakri let out a whooping cheer when Michealla was planted into the ground AGAIN. Lavitz hadn't so much as touched him- just out maneuvered him. Jeers began up from the gathered crowd, and a growling Michealla broke at Lavitz in a dead- feral run.  
  
To which Lavitz sidestepped, of course.  
  
The laughter started up again as Michealla's own forced flipped him into a nearby barrel of water. Drenched thoroughly and spitting mad- he stumbled to get up... slipped- fell again. Dakri was absolutely howling, and Lavitz couldn't help but smile even despite his throbbing jaw. It really *was* rather funny.. Until Michealla finally got to his feet and looked absolutely murderous.  
  
"You... you goddamned...." he couldn't finish- snarling quickly. "Your lucky I don't live here!"  
  
A snicker from Dakri. "Yeah- you'd get beat over and over again! you honestly weren't about to give one of those ' I know where you live' speeches, were you!?!? AHAHAH!!!!"  
  
A Deadly look. "My father, Mizu, came here to see the acclaimed Knight Greham- and when he hears of-"  
  
"BWHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"  
  
Lavitz winced... if Dakri didn't watch it...  
  
Well- it was to late, anyway. Michealla called a seething few names into the crisp air around them, and three more bulky kids jogged up to his side. They must have been his brothers considering how very much the four looked 'alike' ....  
  
Dakri actually shut up as they turned on he and Lavitz. The boys around him began to back off.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"Ditto..."   
  
"... now what!?" Dakri grinned, looking at Lavitz. He watched them draw their weapons, and started to hop around on his feet with hands poised in a ridiculous display of fists.  
  
"Um- NO, Dakri..." Lavitz dragged him backwards, shouting a very smart; "RUN!!!!" thereafter.  
  
  
************  
  
  
LOL!! Boys will be boys, eh? ^_^ Thats it for this chapter! Stay tuned!!!! Er.. please? ^_^   
  
Albert: ..... can i burn things now?  
Lavitz: .... Albert... when... did you... become a pyro?  
Albert: *Grins at lavitz and starts laughing maniacally*  
Lavitz: ...... I'm going to go over *points* THERE, now...  
  
Rap's: ^_^ HEY!! LAVITZ!!! ...? I dunno why everyone runs when Albert starts acting disturbed. I find it adorable, personally. *Blinks* HEY!! LOOK!! ITS LEGOLAS!!!  
  
Legolas: ... *has been trying to get away from Dee* .... Oh... god.... NO....  
  
yeah- I'm obsessed with Legolas too! he's the first LIVE bishie I've EVER seen.. And if they make an LOD movie (which they wont- those bastards) - I want him to play Albert!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!!!  
  
Albert: ....  
Legolas: ....  
Albert: hey- nice clothes...  
Legolas: Nnn? oh- yeah! ^_^ *twirls in place* your kinda wearing the same thing!  
Albert: ..? oh!! ahahah!!!  
  
All: .....  
  
Thank the goddess for yummy bishounen. ^_^  



End file.
